


Catch and Release

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Camping, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Steve Bingo, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Games, Sex Talk, Star Spangled Bingo, Testing Boundaries, Threesome - F/M/M, Tracking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walks In The Woods, exploring kink, kinky confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When you overexert yourself on a mission with Steve and Bucky, the boys admit to having fantasies that involve you.  Fantasies that you share.  But with one Super Soldier needs intimacy and the other is still dealing with being touch starved, exploring those desires without anyone catching feelings is a little tricky.





	1. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bingo Squares:** @buckybarnesbingo - K4, Survival in the Wild, @happystevebingo - “You’re so warm.”, @star-spangled-bingo - Kinky Confessions

You trudged along after Steve and Bucky. You had been walking for days through canyons and remote woodlands trying to keep track of the rogue HYDRA agents that you were trying to catch. The fact you were not a supersoldier was starting to catch up with you. Your legs were burning and the lack of breaks and the relatively short stops to sleep was making you a little delirious.

Steve and Bucky didn’t seem to be showing signs of even slowing down. They’d stop, look around the area. Make a decision on what direction the HYDRA agents had gone and continue on the trail.

“I think we’re starting to box them in,” Bucky said. “They’re being very predictable. Every move is what my handlers would have done if they were being hunted too.”

Steve brought up a holographic map of the area and you leaned against a tree and took a long drink from your canteen. You were starting to feel useless in this whole situation. When it had started you were keeping up, ordering them around, figuring out little signs of false leads before they did. It’s why they had you with them. Now, it was taking all your concentration just to keep moving.

“If we call Tony and Nat in here -” Steve said pointing to an area on the map. “-and Sam and Rhodey here, that’ll cover both feasible exits.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, that’d be what they do. There’s no way they’re going to try and scale this with us following them.” Bucky said pointing to another area. “And if they double back we’ve got them.”

Steve tapped something out on the tablet and tucked it back away and both men began to walk again. You shook your head like you were trying to clear it and took after them. Only this time your legs didn’t seem to want to cooperate. You tripped over your own feet and went sprawling.

Bucky and Steve both stopped suddenly and looked back at you. After the initial shock of seeing you sprawled out on the ground, Steve was the first to react, moving quickly to your side. “What just happened? Are you okay?”

You tried to pull yourself up, but now you were down, you didn’t seem to be able to get back up. “I can’t… You should both go on. I can’t keep up with the pace you’re setting. I need to recover.” You said, trying to stay rational despite the fact you actually felt like you were going to cry. “I’ll - I’ll call in an evac.”

Bucky moved to your other side but unlike Steve who was crouched beside you and checking you over for injuries, he remained slightly distant and standing. “Why didn’t you say something?” He asked, pulling out a protein bar and offering it to you. “We could have slowed down.”

You took it shook your head. “Didn’t want to be the reason they got away.”

“Oh god,” Steve said. “We’re sorry. I guess we get used to the pace we set. Next time say something. You’re no good like this either.”

“Good news is, the HYDRA agents aren’t super-soldiers either. So they’re probably in a similar state to you.” Bucky added.

“I’m sorry,” you said taking a bite of the bar. “You can really leave me though.”

“No,” Steve said. “We can’t. We don’t leave people behind.”

“It’s nearly dark. We could probably set up camp.” Bucky said, more talking to Steve than you. “Those agents are probably going to be struggling too.”

Steve gave a short nod and brought up the tablet again. He quickly typed something up and put it away again. “Alright. We need to find somewhere.” He said. “You okay if I carry you?”

“I can walk.” You protested.

“I know. You’re a very tough field agent. But it’ll be quicker if I carry you.” He said, sounding far too reasonable when talking about something that was so fucking embarrassing.

“Fine,” you pouted.

Steve put your arm around his shoulders and lifted you. Bucky took the lead and the two of them carried on through the underbrush, following the trail left by the HYDRA agents. They reached a clearing near a brook. Bucky took off his pack and started digging around in it while Steve put you down on the ground.

Bucky pulled out a retractable bow and got up and stretched. “Gonna do a sweep,” he said. “Find something to eat, see if I can spot them.”

“Alright, not as good Hawkeye.” You teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes and flipped his middle finger at you before stalking off into the trees. Steve began to massage your calves.

“Sorry for pushing you so hard.” He said. “Get all ‘head in the game’ sometimes.”

You gave a small shrug. “So did I apparently. We’ll still get them, right?”

Steve nodded. “They had a huge lead on us, but like Bucky said, they’ve been really predictable. Even if I had to piggyback you and we had no one to funnel them into we’d personally be right on top of them within a day. Less if they’re struggling like you are.”

You huffed and lay back against your pack. “That’s something, I guess.”

“Alright. So, you need to eat and rehydrate. Sleep. Do we have any of those heat packs?” Steve said, quickly changing modes again. He took his hands off you and as much as you hated being babied, you hated his hands coming off you more. They had felt so good, working your muscles and now it almost felt like there was something missing.

He dug around in his pack and pulled out a medical kit. “Oh good,” he said opening it and pulling out a couple of heat packs. He pressed the button to activate them and tossed them over to you, before going and getting some water from the brook.

You put the heat packs on your thighs and began to eat some jerky as you watched Steve fuss around the camp, setting up sleeping bags. Getting out a couple of small camp stoves and boiling water. He set up a net in the water and a series of rocks to funnel the rush of water into it. When he seemed to have everything how he wanted he came back over to you and began massaging your legs again. The sun had mostly set and there was a chill to the air.

“Hopefully, Buck is back soon.” He said as his fingers pushed the tension out of your muscles.

You relaxed a little and closed your eyes. “How long have the two of you been together?”

“Me and Buck?” He said a slightly shocked tone to his voice you assumed was due to the question coming out of the blue. “Uhh… hmm… I guess it’s coming up to three years since we made it official. It’s hard to say exactly where you count it from though. We were dancing around each other since we were kids.”

You chuckled. “That’s cute.”

“I guess so. Childhood sweethearts, I guess you’d say. If you could call him a sweetheart.” He joked. “I’ve only been with him… you know…?”

“Oh wow.” You said opening your eyes. “You don’t ever wonder what else the world has to offer?”

Steve shrugged. “I mean, sure, I wonder about it. Buck…” He cut himself off and laughed awkwardly. “Wow, that was nearly a too much information story.”

You raised your eyebrows at him. “Wow, Steve Rogers nearly got all dirty talk with me. Wait until I tell the others.”

He chuckled and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. “Oh boy, Tony’s gonna have fun with that.”

His hands moved higher up your thighs and you let out an involuntary moan as the tension released in them.

“That was quite a noise,” Bucky teased, stepping out of the shadows.

You jumped a little, still unused to the way Bucky could just appear out of nowhere like a cat. Steve barely even reacted aside from looking up and smiling at him. He had the bow on his back and in his hand, there was a bird and two rabbits that had been skinned and gutted

“You trying to fulfill some of those fantasies, Stevie?”

“Wait, what?” You asked looking from Steve to Bucky.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something and Steve quickly shushed him. “Buck.” He said seriously. The name carried a warning to say no more, which made you wonder even more what that was supposed to mean.

“So, they had already set up camp over the ridge. The idiots had started a fire so I barely even had to look for them. I’d say they’re about a 6-hour walk. 2 hours if I just sprinted over there. So I just set up a surveillance cam and FRIDAY will let us know if they move.” Bucky said.

“You’re sure they’re there and it’s not a distraction?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I saw them. All of them. Counted them off.” Bucky said the edge of sarcasm to his voice. “I also caught a grouse and two rabbits. I think we can probably start a fire here now it’s dark. It’s pretty thick underbrush around us and they are not in the eye line for us. But we can use the camp stoves to cook if you want to avoid the risk.”

Steve let go of your legs and stood up. “No, I trust your instinct. Be easier to cook those on a fire too.” He said. “I set up a fish trap. You want to check that and I’ll start the fire?”

“You just don’t want to gut the fish, do you?” Bucky teased moving over to the water.

Steve didn’t say anything, which you took to mean, yes. Instead, he went right to clearing an area for a fire and setting it up with rocks and kindling. You went to stand and help and both Steve and Bucky looked over at you with narrowed eyes. “What do you think you’re doing?” Bucky asked.

“Helping?”

“No,” Steve said, firmly. “Sit back down. You need to recover. We still have walking tomorrow.”

“Fine.” You huffed, letting yourself flop back down.

It wasn’t long before a fire was crackling and the three of you were sitting around it eating a mixture of the roast meats and dehydrated vegetables the three of you had been carrying with you.

“You guys are good at this tracking, wilderness survival stuff,” you said, taking a drink of the tea Steve had made. “Why did you need me to come along again?”

“Well, when you’re not weak from exhaustion and dehydration, you’re actually better than us at this,” Steve said. “I hate this stuff.”

“Yeah?” You asked, not quite believing it. They were more than capable.

“Oh yeah, Steve is a total city slicker.” Bucky teased. “And I’m not much better. I know this stuff because I had it drilled into me, but…” he flinched and shook his head. “Gotta go pretty dark for it to come naturally to me. Otherwise, I’m just bumbling around like Barton.”

You laughed. “That’s what it is!” You said clicking your fingers. “I can never get used to you stalking out of the shadows. It’s because at the compound you trip over your own shoelaces.”

Bucky looked at you deadpan. “Thanks.”

“Sorry, I failed you.” You said with a frown.

“Hey, cut that out,” Steve said. “You’re human. This is our fault for forgetting that.” He got up and tossed the bones from his food into the fire and then grabbed the plates and took them to the brook to wash them. “We should get some sleep. They’ll be up early so we need to be up earlier.”

Bucky nodded and the two of you got up and cleaned up too. You climbed into your sleeping bag. “It’s cold tonight.” You said.

“We might be able to help with that,” Bucky said, moving his sleeping bag close to yours. He lay down pressed up against you and Steve moved in, lying on your other side so you were pressed in between them.

“You’re so warm.” You hummed softly.

“The serum makes our metabolism run fast,” Steve said. “Should keep you warm.”

“Thank you.” You said, closing your eyes. Steve leaned over you and kissed Bucky gently. You smiled at the soft sound of their lips touching before he pulled back again. “Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Tell me the things you both were going to say and then didn’t.” You said playfully.

“Really? You’re gonna pick at that?” He snarked.

“Mmm-hmm.” You said. “I just want to know.”

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky teased. “Tell her.”

“I think there are sexual harassment laws that might prevent me from doing that,” Steve said. “I mean… even if I wanted to.”

“Oh my god!” You said and burst out laughing. “Now you have to tell me.”

“I’m not sure that tracks.” He argued.

“Steve, I’m just gonna wonder forever!”

He sighed and shook his head. “Fine, but I’m doing it under duress. And then _you_ have to sleep.”

Bucky started to laugh and he pressed his forehead against your shoulder. “There you go, Stevie.”

“So… I told you Bucky’s the only one I’ve ever been with,” Steve said sounding flustered. “The joke he made about me fulfilling some of my fantasies is that like I said I do wonder about what it’s like with other people. Women specifically.”

“Not just any women.” Bucky teased.

“Shut. Up.” Steve said between his teeth. “And the thing I was going to say but didn’t was that sometimes our foreplay is Bucky talking about what being with a woman feels like and describing threesomes and asking who I’d like to have a threesome with. And … that’s it. I can’t talk about this anymore.”

“Aww look at you, pal.” Bucky teased and leaned over and kissed Steve’s forehead. “Admitting your fantasies to other people.”

“That was awful,” Steve grumbled.

You reached up and touched Steve’s cheek. His skin was hot and you thought he must be blushing. “Steve,” you whispered. “When we get back if you wanna make them not fantasies any more… You know where to find me.”

Steve choked on air and started coughing, and you felt Bucky’s hand on your hip. His lips came close to your ear and when he spoke it was in a low rumble. “When we get back, we might just take you up on that.”


	2. Stalking the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - Free Space

The HYDRA agents were captured just like Steve and Bucky had assured you. You had taken up the chase the following morning and funneled them right into Natasha and Clint’s waiting arms. You’d been airlifted out and taken right to the medbay. Trying to keep up with two super soldiers for several days had resulted in some severe muscle degeneration and dehydration and you were made to take bed rest and an IV drip. Hill came and debriefed you and you were left with an overly generous portion of hospital food and a too-small cup of orange juice.

Bucky arrived as you were poking at the unidentifiable portion of your meal with your plastic fork.

“That looks appealing,” Bucky said, taking a seat at the end of your bed. “You want me to order you something to be delivered?”

“Oh my god. Why didn’t I think of that?” You complained, pushing your tray away from yourself.

Bucky tapped his temple. “Just don’t have the brains that I do.”

You kicked him in the thigh playfully and he started laughing. “Alright, killer, what are you feeling?”

“Italian. I want all the carbs available to me.” You said.

“That is a very good idea.” He agreed and together the two of you placed an order with an Italian restaurant nearby for five different entrees and 6 appetizers to be delivered to your hospital bed.

“Steve doing paperwork?” You asked as you settled back down in bed.

“Yeah. He’ll probably be there for a while. I should order him something too.” He said.

“You still can. Or he can have some of ours. We did go a little overboard.” You said.

“Yeah. Might do that.” Bucky agreed. “He’s weird about food. He’ll be more likely to eat leftovers.”

He picked up your chart and looked it over before putting it back into the holder at the end of the bed. “You did pretty well keeping up with us. I hope you’re not still angry at yourself for slowing us down.”

You shook your head. “Hill said anyone else would have been medevaced out the day before. So I’m taking it as a win.”

“Good. You should. It was impressive,” he said.

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence. It was like that with Bucky. He was quiet but you never felt like it was awkward. It was nice just not being alone and Bucky wasn’t exactly what you’d call a comforting presence but it was still nice he was there.

The food arrived and you both spread it out on the tray and started eating. “Hey, Buck?” You said as you twirled fettucini on your fork.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“That stuff we talked about… was that just talk?” You asked.

“What stuff?” Bucky asked.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You know…”

He chuckled and sat back, chewing slowly on a mouthful of lasagna. “Oh that,” he said after he swallowed. “Honestly? I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?” You asked.

“Hypothetically I’d love for it to happen. That’s like… the prime fantasy right? Having a threesome? Having two people get you off? If I could do that and there be no consequences then you bet I’d do it.”

“Consequences. Right.” You said, poking at the ravioli.

“Hey, I didn’t say no,” he teased poking your thigh. “I know getting in the middle of a Bucky and Steve sandwich is everyone’s biggest fantasy… there are just things we need to consider.”

“So, talk to me,” you said.

Bucky looked down at his hands. “Well, I guess first up would be the risk of jealousy. I mean… what if he makes a sound that’s different with you and then all I can think is that he likes it more with you. We’re around each other a lot. It could get messy.”

“Right. I guess so. I mean, we could… have guidelines,” you said. “Communicate. Make sure no lines are crossed.”

Bucky looked up at you. “You really want this, huh?”

You smirked and quirked your eyebrows at him, and he started laughing. “Okay, Cassanova,” he teased. “Well, there’s more. I - uh - Because of what happened to me. I can get a little… over sensitive. I’m kinda worried…”

“You won’t last?” You finished.

“Yeah. That.” Bucky said.

You put your hand on his knee. “I wouldn’t judge you for that. And we can always just take our time. Get used to things.”

“Well, the last thing is the one I worry about most and maybe it links back to the first thing,” Bucky said, looking down again and flexing the fingers on his metal hand. “Steve said he’s never been with anyone else besides me.”

“Right.” You said as you looked at Bucky quizzically. “You like that he’s been unsullied or something?”

“What? No.” Bucky said, sounding slightly offended. “But I can count the people he’s been interested in on one hand. He needs more than just a pretty face. He needs to know them and -” he waved a hand. “I don’t know… to connect… something. It’s never just lust. And he’s already brought you up in fantasies he has. You’re the only one. So he’s already thought of you like that. What if we… and he likes it more?”

“Oh, Bucky,” you said taking his hand. “All insecure and stuff.”

“Gonna make fun of me now?” He said, playfully.

You laughed and kissed his palm. “No. But Steve Rogers loves you so much. Little ol’ me couldn’t get between you if I tried. Except in the sack. When you ask me nicely.”

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “You’re serious though? You really do want to do this huh?”

“Mm-hmm… I won’t bring it up again,” you hummed. “But when you were both looking after me and when you were teasing Steve, getting him to say his fantasies, it was a huge turn on. And then you fell asleep all cocooning me to keep me warm. I was in so much pain and I was so turned on. All I could think about was …”

Bucky sat forward a little. “Was what?”

“The two of you,” you whispered. “Inside me.”

Bucky chewed on his bottom lip. You could tell he was just thinking but all you could think while you watched him was leaning forward and tugging that plump red lip between your own teeth. 

“I’ll tell you one thing, I’m gonna be using it in my dirty talk at the very least.” Bucky joked. “I’ll talk to Steve. Not making any promises. We all need to be on board.”

“What are you talking to me about?” Steve asked.

“Double teaming this skank,” Bucky joked.

You choked on your ziti and Bucky leaned over and pounded on you back as Steve turned bright pink.

“You were what?” Steve asked.

“We’ll talk about it. Don’t worry. You need to eat. Take a seat.” Bucky said tapping the empty chair by your bed with his foot.

Steve moved over, eyeing you both suspiciously and sat down. He looked over the food on the tray and grabbed one of the spare forks. “A little hungry?” He asked.

“I had like 80% muscle wastage. I gotta fatten up.” You said.

“She’s exaggerating obviously. But it was a lot.” Bucky said. “So we ordered enough to share.”

“Well thank you for sharing with me.” Steve said and swirled the fork in the fettucini “Were you really talking about that?”

“Oh yeah. After the trip, it’s all she can think about. How about you, Stevie? You like thinking about it too?” Bucky teased.

You smiled as you watched the blush return to Steve’s cheeks. The difference in this playful Bucky and the insecure one you’d been talking to was startling. You wondered if he just hid that part of himself from Steve, if he was acting it up to make Steve more comfortable with the idea, or he just enjoyed watching Steve squirm and planned to have a proper conversation about it later.

“I haven’t… it’s not… I had paperwork. I was talking to people at the Raft.” Steve stammered.

Bucky chuckled and leaned down, kissing Steve’s cheek. “We’ll talk. In private. Don’t worry.”

Steve nodded and took a bite of the food, but his eyes flicked from you to Bucky. “How are you? Do they know how long you’ll be in here?” He said when he swallowed.

“Just overnight. But I need to work with the physios and whatever to get back into condition. I really overdid it.” You explained.

“I’m sorry. I will be more aware of you for future missions.” Steve said. “I’m glad you’re feeling better though.”

“Yeah, need to be in fighting fit condition when we spit-roast you.” Bucky teased.

You nearly spat pasta on him. “Bucky!” You yelped.

“When we what?” Steve asked.

“That’s when…” Bucky started but you hit him.

“Cut it out.” You scolded.

“But, darlin’,” Bucky teased. “Now I get to make two of you all hot and bothered.”

“Not until you talk to him properly.” You said. “Otherwise it’s just mean.”

He huffed and folding his arms over his chest. “Fine. It’ll wait. But if we decide to do it, you’re in for it.”

“That’s your last one.” You said.

He smirked and nodded. “Alright, alright. I’m stopping.”

Steve looked up at you. “Maybe Bucky and I need to go have a conversation,” he said. “Are you sure… that’s really something you want?”

You smiled and took Steve’s hand, kissing his palm and sucking softly on his index finger. “I meant it, Steve. If that’s something you want to explore. I’m wide open for you.”

Steve’s breath caught and he gave a nod. “We’ll talk.” He said getting up.

“Take some food, Steve. You gotta eat.” Bucky said getting up.

Steve quickly gathered up a couple of the take out containers and kissed your cheek. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No, pressure, Steve,” you said.

He nodded and headed out the door. Bucky chuckled and kissed your other cheek. “See you tomorrow, darlin’. Have sweet dreams.”

“I’m gonna kill you, Bucky,” you teased.

“Good luck trying,” he said waving as he left the room. You moved your tray to the side. The idea was out there. Now you just had to be patient. Maybe you could catch two super soldiers after all.


	3. Laying Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - laughing while kissing

Bucky and Steve had returned the next morning to help you back to your room with your things. Neither brought up the conversation from yesterday and while they looked a little uncomfortable, they didn’t seem to want it to affect how they were around you either, so you figured they’d decided it was better if nothing happened and left it alone. Yeah, having a threesome with two of the hottest guys you’ve ever seen would have been a tale to write home about, but having them as friends was better than one night.

You spent a week resting and getting your energy back. Bucky and Wanda brought you meals down so you didn’t have to worry about cooking and you finally caught up on the shows you’d been meaning to watch. When the week was up and you’d started your physiotherapy, all thoughts of threesomes and sleeping all cuddled up between them had been pushed aside and everything felt back to normal.

Physiotherapy was tough and you’d come home and run a bath. The heat of the water and the bath salts you’d added to it eased your aching muscles. You were just getting dressed and considering ordering in some dinner - comfort food, something really high in carbs - when there was a knock at your door.

When you opened it you found Bucky and Steve. Steve was holding a crockpot and Bucky a plate with ribs, baked potato, and salad. “We thought you might be a little tired after physio,” Steve said.

You stepped out of the door to let them in. “You eating with me?”

They placed the food on the table for you. “If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” you said going to get some plates. Bucky got some glasses and iced tea from the fridge while Steve got the silverware.

You took a seat and began filling your plate with food. “You read my mind.” You said as you looked in the crockpot and found mac and cheese.

Bucky smiled. “Figured you might want the carbs after getting back into things again.”

“That’s really thoughtful. Thank you.” You said as you piled it on your plate.

“Well, I’d like to say that our motives were purely altruistic,” Steve said as he filled his own plate. “We have something to talk to you about.”

“When you say it that formally it makes it sound like work,” Bucky said.

You looked between them both and raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on.”

“We’ve been talking about your proposition,” Steve said putting his fork down.

You had been raising a forkful of mac and cheese to your mouth and you stopped dead, hovering the food in front of your open mouth.

“You might wanna finish your mouthful there, darlin’,” Bucky teased.

You startled and put your fork down. “What did you want to ask?”

“Well, like I said,” Steve said. “We’ve been talking about it. A lot. That’s why we’ve taken so long to get back to you. We have probably talked it to death.”

“So… what does that mean?” You asked, still not sure where the hell he was going with any of this.

“I told you all the things I was worried about,” Bucky said. “We both are so turned on by the thought of being with you. But then we get scared doing that will ruin us.”

“Right,” you said. “Well, I don’t want that either.”

“I know,” Steve said quickly, putting his hand on yours. “_We_ know. And the other thing is… we want to make this fun for you. I guess we’re worried about what we need to make it happen might conflict with what you need to just have it be low-pressure fun.”

“I mean, you’re dirty talk certainly is a mood killer,” you said, picking your fork back up again.

Bucky chuckled softly while Steve looked down at his plate. “What Steve’s trying to say is if you’re willing, we’d like to build up to it. Start with just kissin’. If we’re okay and no jealousy next time we’ll do more.”

You chewed slowly contemplating what he said. “Wouldn’t that be worse? Kissing it pretty intimate.”

“And sex isn’t?” Steve said.

You shrugged. “When you kiss, you have to be face-to-face, and the deeper the kissing the closer you get. It’s about connecting with someone. You could just put me on all fours and rail me from behind.”

Bucky snorted while Steve choked on air. “Jesus,” Bucky said. “The mouth on you.”

“You know what I mean, right?” You asked.

“I do,” Steve said. “But that’s where I’m getting stuck because I need that. This -” He gestured between you, Bucky and himself. “- Didn’t even occur to me until we’d become close. Then Buck started bringing it up when we… well, you know. I need intimacy. But intimacy is the most dangerous part.” He stopped and looked over at Bucky, taking his hand. “I want to do this, but I need that, so if we’re going to try it, I need to take baby steps.”

“Alright,” you said. “If we do it your way, communication is the key. You need to speak up about how you’re feeling. And not just with each other, but with me too.”

“Of course,” Steve said with a nod. “We don’t want anyone to get hurt doing this.”

You nodded. “Okay then. Let’s make out.”

“What? Right now?” Steve asked a little startled.

“Sure why not?” You asked.

“You haven’t finished eating,” Steve said.

You shrugged. “Making out while bloated isn’t fun. I can come back to this.”

Bucky chuckled and stood. “Practically gagging for it, huh?” He teased. “So where shall we do this?”

You got up with him and Steve hesitantly followed. “Couch?”

“Sounds good,” Bucky said and the three of you moved into the living room. You sat down in between them and looked up at each of them, and started laughing.

“Oh man, this is so awkward.” You said.

Bucky chuckled and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Just relax,” he said. “It’ll pass.”

He leaned in and just as he brought his lips to yours you caught a glimpse of Steve watching you and you burst into laughter again. He pulled back and looked at you, raising his eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“I’m sorry,” you giggled. “I’m sorry. Steve is looking at us like an eager puppy dog.”

“I am not looking at you like an eager puppy dog,” Steve argued.

“Ignore Steve,” Bucky said, leaning in again. You closed your eyes and parted your lips slightly. You could feel his breath on your skin as he got closer and just when his lips met yours, Bucky broke down into laughter.

“Sorry,” he wheezed. “I’m sorry. I kept expecting you started laughing again.”

You started laughing too and soon the two of you were clutching at each other, in hysterical fits of giggles as Steve watched on bemused.

“I’m sorry. I guess this is weird,” Steve said as the two of you started to get control of yourselves.

“We just need to relax,” you said. “I think I’m all up in my head.”

“I know how to help with that,” Bucky said. You turned your head to look at him and his lips were on yours. You startled for a moment, not even returning the kiss from the shock of how quickly it had happened. As the shock wore off, you melted into him, parting your lips and wrapping your arms around his neck. His soft, plump lips caressed against yours, the stubble from his beard tickled your skin. You ran your tongue over his top lip and he brought his out to meet it, circling them together.

His hand went to your hip and his fingers flexed on your hips and he hummed softly, the small vibration adding to the tingling sensation. He pulled back and looked at Steve. “Okay?”

Steve nodded. “More than okay.”

You turned in towards Steve and he bridged the difference, bringing his lips to yours. You slowly moved your lips with his as he cradled your jaw.

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve’s neck, his fingers opening and closing on your hip. Steve made a low rumble sound that seemed to come from his chest and vibrated against your hands as you caressed your palms over them. It seemed to travel right to your cunt, making your arousal seep from you.

You pulled back with a gasp and where you were, Bucky took your place, kissing Steve hungrily. Steve groaned and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him as Bucky pushed you back and moved between your legs. You kissed his neck and ran you hand down his back, tracing over the hills and ridges of his body.

They broke apart and Bucky looked down at you. “How’re you doing there?” He said, the faintest growl to his tone.

“Really good,” you hummed and pulled him back down into a kiss.

You kissed hungrily and he ground down against you as you did. Steve ran his hands down your sides and cupped your breasts. His cock began to press against your back as it hardened against you. Bucky was already rock hard and as he kissed from you to Steve and then back again he started to groan needily.

Not that you could blame him. You wanted so much more than this. The press of their cocks against you made you picture what it would be like if they were inside you. You wanted them naked and groaning as they fucked you. You wanted their mouths everywhere. On your breasts and the insides of your thighs and your cunt.

Bucky started panting and you tugged on his hair and kissed his neck as he kissed Steve and rutted against you. Bucky broke the kiss with Steve suddenly and grunted as he jerked and shuddered against you. “Shit,” he said, scrambling back. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and cupped his jaw. “It’s fine. Nothing to be sorry for.”

He smiled sheepishly. “It’s just…”

“Hey,” you said leaning forward and pecking his lips. “We said we were building up to it. No big deal if you got that into it.”

He gave a nod and Steve leaned over your shoulder and leaned his forehead against Bucky’s. “Love you, Buck,” he whispered. “I was really into it too.”

“Okay,” Bucky said sheepishly.

Steve kissed him gently and then kissed your cheek. “Thank you so much, sweetheart. Would it be rude if we went and cleaned up?”

You shook your head and nuzzled at Steve’s neck. “No. It’s fine. And talk with each other. See how you feel about doing more.”

“I promise we will. And we’ll keep you informed.” Steve said.

He and Bucky got up and you saw them to the door. They each kissed your cheek before heading to the elevator together. When you closed your door you looked at the pile of food on the table and your stomach rumbled. Food could wait. You headed to the bedroom to take care of the other burning need you had thanks to the makeout session with Bucky and Steve. As you lay back on your bed you hoped that they’d be back soon enough so that you wouldn’t have to just picture it next time.


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **square:** Sex Board Game

Steve and Bucky had come around the following morning and made breakfast for you and the three of you had discussed how you felt about the make-out session that you’d shared the night before. It had been a really open and honest conversation. Where yes, Bucky had had his moments of flirty teasing. But nothing had been off the table. They’d talked about how they had had moments of jealousy but that when they returned the attention back to each other had pushed it back and they knew they were there together experiencing something new with the person they loved. Bucky had talked about his embarrassment about how it ended and how Steve had been able to reassure him that it was fine and that you weren’t the kind of person who would judge anyone for that. They’d told you how much of a turn on the whole experience had been. How they’d used it when they’d gone home and made love with each other, talking about how good it felt kissing you together and how good it might feel if the three of you did more. They’d told you that they wanted more if you were still willing.

And oh god were you willing. You wanted them so badly and in every known position available.

The three of you had made a date to explore it more at the end of the week just to give them both time to make sure that what they wanted wasn’t just a case of post-orgasm afterglow.

In the meantime, an idea came to you to help with both Bucky’s oversensitivity and the fact they needed the little back up that it was them together exploring something that should be fun. It meant having to go to your local sex store relatively incognito, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but it was worth it.

On the day the three of you set you your date you spent the afternoon getting reading. You wanted to look like a treat that couldn’t possibly be resisted. You showered and put on make-up and set your hair just right. When they arrived you answered the door in a red and black satin robe that hid the lingerie you had on.

“Hello, boys,” you said playfully, leaning on the doorframe.

Steve swallowed thickly and his eyes flicked down to the ground before returning to you like he had forgotten for a brief moment that he was allowed to be looking at you in your underwear. Bucky smirked and leaned his arm on the door frame so he was hovering over you. “Well, look at you,” he said, his tone matching the playfulness of yours. “You waiting for someone?”

You laughed and hooked your fingers into his belt loops and pulled him inside. “Come on. I got something.”

They followed you in and you had them take a seat on the couch and you sat down between them. “Alright, so I went shopping and I got these.” You said picking up a set of two glow in the dark dice out of a basked you’d filled with things like condoms and lube that was sitting on the table. Steve took them from you and looked them over. “What are they for?”

“Well, I know you both like it when the involvement is more even and you want to kind of build-up to the main event for Bucky’s sake. And I thought these would help.” You took the dice back off Steve and held one out. “This one has a different verb on each side.” You said spinning it so they both could see the words. You switched to the second die. “This one has body parts. I thought we could take turns rolling them and then the other two have to do whatever is on the dice to the person who rolled it.”

“This one has a question mark. What’s that? Wild card?” Steve asked taking the die with the body parts on it.

“Yeah, dealers choice. There’s no ‘genitals’ side though, so I think it should be the default to that unless you really don’t want it to be.” You said.

“This actually sounds like a fun way to do this,” Steve said. “That was really thoughtful.”

You smiled and looked at Bucky. “You in?”

“Like Flynn.” He said and tugged on the tie holding your robe closed.

You swatted his hand away and stood, letting the robe fall to the ground and revealing the dark red baby doll set you were wearing. It was a mixture of lace and mesh with a deep slit up the front revealing your stomach. Both men’s eyes ran up and down your body and Steve adjusted the way he was sitting a little.

“You need help undressing, boys?” You teased, taking a seat again.

Your words seemed to shake them into action they both stood and started stripping. Steve maintained that same level of composure he always had while working, while Bucky kept fumbling with his buttons and zippers and managed to get his foot caught in his jeans because he didn’t take his shoe off before he pulled them down.

When they were both finally down to their boxers they took a seat and you resumed your position between them. “Who should go first?” You asked.

“You bought the game, it seems only fair you get the first roll,” Steve said.

You took the dice and rolled. They made a small clatter on the coffee table before settling on ‘suck’ and ‘nipples’.

“Strong start,” You said and pulled on the ribbon that was holding your camisole together. It fell away, exposing your breasts. Bucky skimmed his metal fingers along the underside of your breast before lunging forward and attaching himself to one of your nipples and sucking hungrily. You moaned and leaned back, closing your eyes and tangling your fingers in Bucky’s long hair.

Steve leaned down and his lips grazed over your nipple. The softness of the touch was a stark contrast to the roughness of Bucky’s tongue and the strength of the suction he was exerting. It made your skin prickle and you squirmed a little under them.

Steve latched on and began to suck. A dull ache formed in your breasts as they sucked. It pulled at something deep in your core and made your arousal start to seep from in you. You moaned and arched up into their mouths, tugging on bucky’s hair.

Bucky pulled off and Steve followed shortly after. You hummed and stretched a little. “That felt really good.” 

“We could tell,” Bucky teased. “Did you want to go next, Stevie?”

“Alright,” Steve agreed and picked up the dice and rolled them. You watched as they rolled along the table and settled on ‘kiss’ and ‘neck’. Steve let out a breath as he sat back and tilted his head back. You climbed over his lap and ran your finger down his neck. He shivered a little and you leaned in and ghosted your lips up his throat.

Bucky curled in on the other side of Steve and kissed the side of his neck. Just gently at first. His lips touching down on Steve’s neck and then dragging down so that his beard scratched along Steve’s skin. Steve sucked in air through his teeth and wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist.

You both began to kiss, Steve’s neck. Just soft, tender kisses. The dice had said kiss, not suck after all. Steve hummed contentedly and he trailed his hand up your back. You both pulled back and Steve sighed happily.

“My turn!” Bucky said grabbing the dice. “Come on ‘suck’ ‘question mark’.”

He threw the dice and the clattered over the table landing on ‘tickle’ and ‘ear’. “What the fuck?” He yelped. “That’s so unfair!”

You and Steve started laughing. “Too bad, Buck. Guess you’re getting your ears tickled.” Steve said moving to the other side of Bucky.

You got up and moved behind the couch. “I think we can make this feel nice. Trust me,” you said. You pulled his hair back and gently traced your fingernail down along the shell of his ear. He shivered and Steve mimicked your action on the other ear. Together you used feather touches on Bucky’s ear. His eyes fell closed and he made a purring noise, even as he shivered from the touch.

You both stopped and Bucky hummed. “Okay,” he admitted. “That was nice.”

You climbed over the back of the couch into Steve’s lap and rolled the dice again. The first dice settled on the ‘question mark’ and the second on ‘touch’. “Hell yeah!” You cheered.

“Don’t get too excited, it just says touch.” Bucky teased putting his finger on the outside of your panties.

“Well, there’s no fingering option, so I think you can do better than that.” You countered.

Bucky laughed and slipped his fingers into your panties. “Fine then. Fingering it is.”

He started to circle his finger around your clit. You moaned softly, spreading your legs wider and lifting your hips. “Steve,” you half moaned. “It’s supposed to be both of you.”

Steve reached over a little hesitantly. “I - I’ve never done this before.”

“I’ll walk you through it,” you said as he moved the leg of your panties to the side and brought his fingers to your cunt. “Just run your fingers around to begin with.”

He did as directed, spreading the wetness that seeped out of your around your folds as Bucky moved his fingers back and forth over your clit. As your breath caught and your arousal grew your grabbed Steve’s wrist. “Push a finger or two inside me,” you groaned.

He complied, watching your reaction. First one finger and then another, slowly pumping his fingers in and out. You gasped and clenched around them, digging your fingers into his wrists. “Deeper, Steve.” You groaned, pushing into his hands more. “Deeper.”

Steve pushed deeper, so his fingers were in up to the third knuckle. You groaned and bucked up as Bucky sped his fingers up. “Curl them.” You groaned.

He curled his fingers and they hit on that sweet spot inside you. You gasped and your hips jerked as a jolt shot straight up your spine. Steve tilted his head to the side and repeated the action. And again and again, each time that same jolt hit you. Each jolt more intense than the last. Bucky’s fingers moved over your clit, adding to the sensation. Deepening it. So heat radiated from your core. With a cry, you came around Steve’s fingers and arched up off the couch.

Both men took their hands away and Steve put his fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes and sucking them clean. “First orgasm of the night. Not bad.” Bucky said giving your thigh a pat. “How does she taste, Stevie?”

Steve hummed. “Good. Different. Not how I expected.”

You sighed and sat up again. “Alright, Steve. Your turn.”

Steve rolled the dice. The came to land on ‘lick’ and ‘boobs’. “I don’t have boobs,” Steve said.

“Oh yeah you do,” you said.

“You’ve got nicer boobs than most people,” Bucky added moving around to the other side of him.

You leaned in and licked a stripe along Steve’s pec. He shivered a little and tried to relax. Bucky swirled his tongue sloppily over Steve’s skin. You focused on one nipple for a moment, flicking our tongue back and forth over it, before licking slowly up his skin. He moaned and tangled his hand in Bucky’s hair.

You both pulled back and looked at him. He smiled. “That wasn’t as weird as I thought it would be.” He said.

Bucky laughed and grabbed the dice. “Please give me something good.” He rolled and it landed on ‘massage’ and ‘nipples’. You burst out laughing.

“Why do the dice hate me?” Bucky said, flopping back into the couch. “Alright. Get on with it.”

You began to do a strange variation of massage on Bucky’s nipple using two fingers and rubbing in figure-of-eights. Steve mimicked your movements while Bucky sat there just looking bemused. “I liked the ear stuff more, to be honest.”

You broke down into giggles and both you and Steve stopped what you were doing. “Fine, I guess I’ll roll again.”

“You better get something weird or I’m gonna riot,” Bucky said.

The dice landed on ‘kiss’ and ‘lips’ and both you and Steve started laughing. “You have rigged this haven’t you?” Bucky teased.

“Oh yeah. I’m that good, Bucky.” You said. “Now, who’s going first.”

Steve leaned in and brought his lips to yours. You kissed slowly and deeply. Your lips caressing each other as your tongue teased over the corner of his mouth. When you broke apart, Bucky took his place. His kiss was hungrier and more passionate and as you kissed, his metal hand flexed on your thigh.

You broke the kiss with a gasp and shook your head as if to clear it.

“My turn, I guess,” Steve said, picking up the dice. He rolled them and they seemed to take much longer than normal to settle. When they finally did, the sides showed ‘suck’ and ‘?’.

“My, my, Steven,” You said, slipping to your knees in front of him.

He seemed to stiffen a little, tensing in his shoulders. You ran your hands up his thighs and looked up at him “You’re okay with this? You can choose another body part.”

He shook his head and then nodded. “Yes, no. Sorry. Yes. I want it.” He babbled.

You pulled his boxers down, freeing his already hard cock. He was uncut and large. Much larger than you expected and you wondered how much of him you’d even fit into your mouth. Bucky moved down next to you and the two over you began to kiss over the length of Steve’s cock, swirling your tongues around and making wet smacking sounds as you moved your mouth. You pulled his cock into your mouth as Bucky moved to his balls, sucking and licking on them. You bobbed your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks and sucking as his cock throbbed and leaked in your mouth. When you dropped your head down, deepthroating him until you made yourself gag, you couldn’t reach the base. You pulled off with a gasp and Bucky took over, bobbing up and down on Steve’s shaft. You began to suck on his balls.

Steve’s breath began to come in shallow and his chest rose and fell rapidly. You switched places with Bucky again, sucking and curling your tongue around Steve’s cock. Steve began to thrust his hips up and his cock leaked precum over your tongue. With a jerk of his hips, he came. You choked and spluttered a little as waves of semen filled your mouth, but you managed to swallow it all down before sitting back panting.

Bucky moved back onto the couch and picked up the dice. “Well here we go,” he said going to throw them.

You caught his hand and climbed up into his lap. “Mmm… no. I think the game is over now,” you said and kissed him deeply. Steve moved over to your side and nuzzled at Bucky’s neck. You pushed Bucky’s boxers down, freeing his cock. He was large and uncut too and you couldn’t wait for him to be inside you.

You broke the kiss and spun in Bucky’s lap grinding your ass against him as you grabbed one of the condoms and tore the packet open. Reaching between your legs, you pulled back Bucky’s foreskin and rolled the condom on.

Bucky groaned, and grabbed your hips, lifting you a little and lowering you back down on his cock. You groaned loudly as his cock stretched and filled you. When you were seated firmly in his lap, you could feel the burn, not only from the way your cunt stretched to accommodate him but the way the head of his cock was pressing on your cervix.

As you began to bounce on his cock, Bucky and Steve kissed deeply. Steve began to rub your clit as he hummed contentedly into the kiss and Bucky moaned loudly. When they broke apart Steve sunk down to his knees and moved between your legs. He licked over Bucky’s balls and up the base of his cock to your cunt.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky groaned as you moaned loudly and clenched your walls.

Steve smiled smugly and gripped Bucky’s thighs as he repeated the action. Licking over Bucky’s balls and up to your clit and back again. As the two of you moaned and bucked and rutted your hips, Steve got bolder. He sucked on Bucky’s balls and nipped at your clit. His tongue would circle around the base of Bucky’s cock as it teased your entrance.

You and Bucky could barely hold it together. Your legs trembled as heat flowed through your veins like molten metal. It pressed down in your core and made your muscles clench. Bucky started panting and he pressed his forehead to the middle of your back as his hips snapped up into you. Steve sucked on your clit making your whole body seize up and with a low groan, you came. Bucky wasn’t far behind, jerking up into you as he released.

Steve hummed licking up and down at the place where you and Bucky were joined before climbing up and resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder as you and Bucky came down from your orgasm highs.

You climbed off his lap and Bucky got up and disposed of the condom. “That was fun.” You hummed as the three of you began to redress.

“Mmmm… it was,” Steve agreed. “How about we order dinner and regroup?” 

You smiled. “Sounds good.”

“Yeah. I think maybe we should make plans for future rounds,” Bucky added. “Don’t you?”


	5. Lying in Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - Steve’s Apartment

You knocked on the door to the apartment that Steve and Bucky shared. They’d asked you around for dinner, which meant dinner and experimenting with their sexuality, and you were more than a little excited. The dice game had gone over really well and for a couple of days after they would each come and tell you about what parts they liked the most. You knew that they’d want to take it further and try more things. Especially given Steve hadn’t technically gone ‘all the way’ with you.

You were very excited too. This whole thing had not at all been what you’d expected. The whole idea of a down and dirty three-way that was all about sex and just getting that release at the hands of the two super soldiers was definitely one that you’d visited alone a lot of times. Somehow this was even better. Steve and Bucky were such good friends, and this arrangement you’d come to was both exciting and safe all at once. They might be finding out more about themselves, but this was your opportunity to find out more about yourself too.

Steve answered and greeted you with a kiss on the cheek. It was funny really, you’d seen him on and off all day, but that was Cap. Steve was a whole different person in a lot of ways and so even though you’d only seen him half an hour ago, this was the first time you were seeing him all day. “Come in,” he said as he held the door open for you.

“I bought wine.” You said holding up the bottle of merlot you’d ‘stolen’ from Tony’s cellar. 

“Trying to get us drunk are you?” He asked taking it from you.

You chuckled and followed through the apartment to the table. Their place was a weird mix of old and new. There was a blue velvet wingback couch sitting next to a black leather recliner that had speakers in the headrest. An old cabinet style record player sat next to a large flat-screen TV and had a PS4 sitting on top of it. A set of nesting tables sat in front of the couch and each one was littered with art supplies and Steve’s shield was propped up against the couch.

The walls were decorated with artwork of vintage motorcycles and photos of family and friends. One entire wall was boxed shelving, and each shell was full of books and vinyls. There was no clear theme to any of it. A boxed set of Harry Potter novels sat next to books on military tactics. The Wizard of Oz series was there in its entirety but each volume was sitting on a different shelf. The Wizard of Oz was next to a book on guided meditation. Ozma of Oz was beside some vintage Captain America comic books.

Bucky was in the kitchen cooking. He had his hair pulled back and a floral apron on. The kitchen itself was quite modern and clean compared to the living room. The benchtops were black granite and the fittings were all brushed chrome. Bucky smiled when he saw you and came over and kissed your cheek. “Everything is nearly ready.” He said.

“It smells so good,” you said. “And you look amazing.”

He pinched your hip and went back to his cooking. “Steve, did you put your shit away?”

“Yes,” Steve lied, going straight to the coffee tables and bundling up the art supplies.

“That means your shield too,” Bucky said.

“It’s away,” Steve said. He shoved the drawings and pencils into one of the gaps on the bookshelf before grabbing his shield and shoving it into the hall cupboard.

You chuckled and took down some wine glasses. “It doesn’t matter how much time has passed, I will never get over the fact that he’s the messy one.”

“He’s always been the messy one,” Bucky said. “Drives me crazy.”

“Can I help at all?” You asked as you poured out three glasses.

“There’s a salad in the fridge. You think you can take it out to the table?”

The table was already partially set. The plates and silverware were out, as was a loaf of crusty bread. You took the salad out and by the time you were sitting with Steve and taking your first sip from your wine glass Bucky was bringing out a serving platter piled high with risotto.

“So,” you said, as you all started filling your plates. “What shall we do tonight?”

“Oh, uh…” Steve said, almost dropping his fork. “We thought dinner and if you wanted we could watch a movie…”

“Really? That’s what you want to do?” You teased.

“He’s being polite because he doesn’t want you to feel pressured to do anything,” Bucky said.

“Oh, I know.” You said playfully, putting your hand on Steve’s.

“I just want to make sure you know that your friendship is important to me too,” Steve said, giving your hand a squeeze. “I don’t want to put the sex above that.”

Bucky smiled and leaned over the table and kissed him. Not that you could blame him. You could practically feel your heart swell up. When Bucky sat back in his chair, Steve looked a little love-struck himself.

“Then we should hang out as friends sometime,” you said as everyone started eating. “Like we used to. But I am wearing really expensive lingerie and I’d really like to show you it.”

“And I would definitely like to see it,” Bucky said.

“We were talking about just…” Steve stopped mid-sentence and froze like he had forgotten the word he was looking for. “You know… normal.”

You and Bucky looked at each other and bit back laughter. “Ah yes, normal threesome style, Stevie. Just the way everyone who has threesomes does it.”

Steve looked at Bucky deadpan. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, yeah. I do ‘cause we talked about it before.” Bucky teased. “What he means is because part of this is him getting to do some things he hasn’t done before, we’d like to focus on you and it just be…”

“… vanilla guy on girl sex.” You finished.

“That’s the one,” Bucky said tapping his forehead.

“Gonna run the train,” you said and took a sip of your wine. “Nice.”

“Is that okay?” Steve asked.

“More than.” You said. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, anything,” Steve answered.

“And just to be clear here, I’m talking to Cap. Not Steve.” You added.

“Oh,” Steve said, his posture stiffening. “What is it?” 

“No,” Bucky groaned. “Don’t invoke the Captain in here.”

“Just for a second. I promise.” You said. “What happens if the others find out about what we’re doing?”

Steve’s jaw tensed and twitched at the corners as he thought. “I don’t think we should go around bragging about it,” he said. “But this is our personal business We aren’t breaking any rules. If the find out, they find out.”

“Besides, if Tasha doesn’t already suspect, then I don’t think that’s Natasha and we better find out where the real Natasha is,” Bucky added.

You laughed and nodded. “True. You know if Tony finds out he’s going to give you hell for it.”

“What’s new?” Steve said with a small shrug. “Besides, like he can talk.”

“Also valid.” You said. “Alright. I just wanted to make sure. I agree. I don’t want to go telling … well anyone, but like Bucky said, Nat figures this shit out, and I don’t want to be lying to our friends.”

Steve reached over and rubbed your arm. “I would never ask you to do that. You aren’t our dirty little secret. You’re our friend.” 

“God, Steve. Saying all the right things tonight. I’m gonna fuck your brains out.” You said.

“And I’ve got second,” Bucky added, reaching over and taking Steve’s hand.

The three of you finished up dinner and cleaned up together. Steve had been right. The three of you needed to nurture the friendship too. This was how this started after all.

When the kitchen was practically sparkling Steve came up behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Bucky closed his eyes and hummed softly. He held out his hand to you and you took it and let him pull you into his arms.

His eyes opened and he blinked slowly, as he gazed down at you. “Ready, darlin’?”

You smiled up at him as Steve’s arm snaked around you and he pressed his large hand to the middle of your back. “As I’ll ever be.”

Bucky leaned in and ghosted his lips over yours. You reached up and tangled your hands in his hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Steve kissed and nipped at Bucky’s throat as the two of you kissed and pulled you a little tighter against Bucky. You could feel Bucky start to harden against you and you pulled back with a quiet gasp.

“Bedroom?” He asked.

“Bedroom.” You agreed and Bucky put an arm around each of you and the three of you made your way down to the bedroom.

The room was painted sage, with gray trim. The floor to ceiling windows on the far side looked out over the East River and beyond that, Brooklyn. There were more shelves against one wall, though they mostly held little knick-knacks. Things like a signed baseball, a Build-a-Bear dressed as Captain America, and model spaceships - the kind you built yourself. Next to it was an antique drafting table with more art supplies and sketches littering it. There were framed prints on the one bare wall above the bed, each one held different black and white photographs of the New York skyline over the years.

The bed was a king and had been made. A crocheted quilt in dark red and white lay folded in half at the foot over the gunmetal quilt. The bedside table on the left was clean and neat with a digital alarm clock, a dock for a Stark phone a worn copy of Dune. There was also a basket with condoms and lube, the same as you had set up when they’d come to your place. You wondered if he’d decided to steal the idea from you. You couldn’t imagine that they were still using protection like that with each other. The bedside table on the right was a mess of water bottles, notebooks, dog eared novels, colognes, and random scraps of paper.

You looked around as you unzipped your dress. Bucky and Steve began to undress too. “I’ve never seen your room before.”

“So many firsts tonight,” Bucky said playfully.

“Your bed is big enough to fit us three and Thor too.” You said dropping your dress and revealing the black lace push up bra and thong you were wearing.

The two men looked you over like hungry wolves. “Two super soldiers not enough for you,” Bucky teased, stalking over to you and hooking his arm around your waist. “You gotta include a god too?”

“Hey, I’ve been single for ages. Let me have my fantasies.” You joked, as he pulled you to him and lifted you, carrying you to the bed and dropping you on the mattress.

You lay back and arched your back as both Steve and Bucky crawled up with you. Both had taken their shirts and shoes off, but while Steve was down to his boxers, Bucky was still in his jeans. “You’re giving us ours, if you want to share yours with us, we’ll see what we can do.” Steve rumbled as he kissed your neck and collarbone. His hand ran down between your breasts and over your stomach, making your skin break out in goosebumps.

Bucky kissed the other side of your neck and tangled his hand in your hair. “Threesomes are the most common fantasy you know?” You half moaned. “And they’re more common to have the older you get.”

“How do you know this stuff?” Steve asked as he moved his hand to your cunt and he slowly began to palm it.

You moaned pushing up against his hand. “It was in a documentary. You guys are over a hundred. So bringing Thor in would be good for you.”

Steve snorted while Bucky broke down laughing. “We’ll keep that in mind, dork.” Bucky teased and kissed you.

As you kissed, Steve kissed lower. He paused at your breasts and sucked and bit at your nipples through your bra. You reached behind you and unhooked it Steve slid it down and pulled your nipple into his mouth. Bucky joined him at your other breast and they both sucked and bit your breasts as Steve’s hand slipped into your panties and he started to finger your clit. You moaned and squeezed your legs around his hand as you writhed under them.

Steve moved down lower, pushing your legs apart and pulling your panties down. He nuzzled at your cunt and flattened his tongue running it up your folds. You put your feet on his shoulders and pushed your hips up into his mouth. Bucky’s hand caressed your throat as he continued to suck and bite at your beasts.

The sounds you made got louder and louder as Steve became more and more focused. You could tell he hadn’t done this before, but the way he moved was almost like watching him in the field. He’d stop and cock his head to the side while his tongue flicked over your clit or his fingers moved inside of you, when you moaned just the way he wanted, he’d focus on what he’d just done.

As they brought your apart with just their hands and mouths, they kept touching each other too. Stroking each other’s backs or legs. While you moaned and bucked, your orgasm right there on the brink, they held hands.

Steve corkscrewed his wrist and sucked hard on your clit and you came, arching hard up off the mattress and crying out. “Fuck, yes!”

Steve sat up, a proud little smile on his glistening lips. Bucky got up on his knees and kissed him hungrily. You wrapped your legs around Steve and began to grind against his erection as you unfastened Bucky’s jeans. Bucky pushed Steve’s boxers down and began to stroke his cock and Steve groaned into Bucky’s lips, his cock jumping in Bucky’s hand and leaking precum onto your pussy as you rubbed against him.

Bucky broke the kiss and began to nuzzle at Steve’s neck. “You gonna fuck her, Stevie?” He whispered.

Steve groaned and grabbed your thighs. “Yeah, Buck. I want to.”

“She’s so wet and warm, Steve,” Bucky whispered as he grabbed a condom. “You’re gonna really like it.”

Steve closed his eyes and caressed his fingers over your stomach and cunt. You reached up and cradled his jaw as Bucky rolled the condom down over his shaft. Steve looked down at you, his blue eyes blown out with lust. With a snap of his hips, he sunk deep into you.

You both gasped and you arched back as he lifted your hips up to him. Bucky kissed Steve again before leaning down and sucking on your breasts against. His metal fingers went to your clit and rubbed it as Steve started to slowly rut his hips against you, each thrust accompanied by a roll, so it felt like he was touching every part of you.

You felt like a live wire. All your nerves were raw and stimulated as they made you the center of attention. Steve fucked you slow and deep, filling you completely. You gripped his wrists and rolled your hips with him. Pleasure swirled through, starting in your breasts and cunt and meeting in your core. It pressed down on you and radiated out until it was all you knew and all you wanted to know. Your core clenched and you came hard, bucking up under them.

Steve was far from close though. He picked up his pace, fucking you harder and a little more erratically. Bucky began to massage the base of his cock and balls while his thumb rubbed your clit. He switched from one breast to the next, keeping you right on the edge as Steve fucked you.

Steve’s eyes stayed locked with yours and his jaw tensed. You jerked up suddenly as another orgasm tore through you, and with a hard snap of his hips, he came.

Bucky sat back as you relaxed down panting and Steve slipped from within you. “How’re you doing there, darlin’?” He asked as he ran his hands up Steve’s chest.

Steve kissed Bucky’s neck and got up, removing his condom and tossing it out. “Really good, Buck,” you hummed. “You gonna fuck me?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Bucky replied, grabbing one of the condoms and sheathing himself. You sat up and stretched a little and Bucky sat opposite you. You climbed into his lap and lowered yourself down onto his cock. As you began to bounce on his cock Steve moved up behind you and sat with his legs on either side of you and Bucky. He kissed your neck and ran his hands over the two of you. Caressing skin. Pinching nipples. He rubbed your clit and massaged Bucky’s base.

You and Bucky kissed as you moved as one. Your lips moved from lips to neck and back again and the sounds of your moans combined with each other’s and filled the room.

Sweat began to bead your skin as heat flowed through your veins, burning you up from the inside out. Steve hardened against your back as you moved. You began to feel fuzzy and high. Steve’s fingers worked your clit as you bounced faster and faster. It wasn’t long before you came again, and Bucky broke the kiss with a strained groan, gritting his teeth as he tried not to be dragged along with you. It was no use though, his hips jerked and he came just after you.

You stayed joined, slowly rolling your hips as his cock emptied. Steve ghosted his lips up the side of your neck and nipped at your earlobe. “You up for more?” He said in a soft growl.

“Mmm… I could go again.” You hummed.

Three and a half hours the three of you spent switching from one to the other, the only break you got was to rehydrate. By the time you called defeat you wondered if you were ever going to learn your lesson about trying to keep up with the two super soldiers.

You lay panting on the mattress as Bucky and Steve both lay back, the sweat running down their chests in rivulets. You cunt ached and your legs felt weak. You had a vague feeling like you should get up and pee. Get dressed. Go home. You didn’t think you’d even be able to get up. You could barely even think straight. It was all soft-focused.

You struggled up too sitting and blinked around the room.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Steve asked, putting his hand on your hip.

“Gotta go home,” you mumbled.

“You’re exhausted. Just stay.” Steve reassured you.

“Yeah, darlin’, you liked cuddling with us when we were camping,” Bucky added.

“If I sleepover, then they’ll know.” You tried to reason.

Steve sat up and kissed your shoulder, wrapping his arms around your waist. “So they know. We’re adults, we can do what we want. Now lie down, you’re exhausted.”

You let yourself collapse back down, unable to think of one possible argument. They both wrapped you in their arms and you were asleep before the blanket was even pulled over you.


	6. Reeling Them In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled: ** @star-spangled-bingo - Resting a Head on their Shoulder

You woke up to the sounds of Steve moving around the room and for a moment you panicked. You sat up and threw up your hands, looking around the room that definitely wasn’t yours. Bucky startled beside you and fell out of the side of the bed, doing a forward somersault and landing ready to lunge. “What the hell? What’s going on?” He said as Steve started laughing.

“Nothing, but that was really entertaining,” Steve answered as he pulled on a compression shirt. “It’s time to get up anyway. We have time for a quick breakfast before we’re needed down at training. And you -” he said nodding in your direction. “- Need to get to physio.”

“Right. Yes.” You said, rolling out of bed.

Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “Do I have time for a shower?”

“Depends on what you want to eat. But we can take one together after training if you like.” Steve said as he disappeared into the bathroom

You wrapped a sheet around you and started collecting up your clothes, wishing you’d considered how awkward it would feel to wake up naked and then need to dress in front of two guys who you weren’t in a relationship with before you’d fallen asleep. It was weird. They’d seen you naked. They’d both been inside you, multiple times. But now the sun was up and they were Bucky and Steve again. Your friends, not your lovers. Worse than that. They are Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes. And you were naked.

Plus your cunt ached from last night. And you had hickeys on your breasts and inside your thighs. Probably your neck too but you hadn’t seen yourself yet to assess the damage. And you were going to have to do the walk of shame back to your apartment in your clothes from last night and change because there was no way you could go to physio in the black lace thong, push up bra and cocktail dress you’d worn here in the first place.

You started to dress while continuing to attempt an iota of modesty.

“You like blueberries in your pancakes?” Bucky asked as he started getting dressed into sweats.

“Who me?” You asked.

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, you. I’ve known Steve likes blueberries for a while now.”

“I’m staying for breakfast?” You asked.

“You don’t have to. But… yes?” Bucky said. “What’s happening right now?”

“I just… have to shower and change and I don’t have clothes here.” You said.

Steve appeared again and tapped his watch. “Running out of time if you want pancakes.”

“Right. You talk to her. I’m putting blueberries in them.” Bucky said, dashing out of the room as he pulled on a t-shirt.

Steve looked over at you as you stood, shimmying back into the dress. “Did something happen?”

“Bucky asked me to stay for breakfast.” You said.

Steve looked at you with an expression of confusion written on his face. “And?”

“I just wasn’t expecting it. And I gotta get ready.” You said, turning around. “Can you zip me up?”

Steve stepped up behind you and placed his hand on the middle of your back to hold the fabric in place as he slid the zip up. “You have more time than us to get ready. So you don’t have to worry. There’s no obligation though. If you’re feeling uncomfortable after last night…”

You let out a breath. “I guess… it was just weird. We haven’t woken up together like that before. It’s always just wham-bam-thank you, fellas. Talk later. And then later we’re back to just friends. But I don’t sleep naked with any other friends.” You shook your head. “Sorry, I feel like I’m making it worse because I’m having trouble explaining it.”

Steve opened his arms to you and you moved into them, letting him engulf you in a hug. You rested your head on his shoulder and breathed him in. He still had the faint smell of sex, though you could tell he’d tried to cover it. The scent of soap and sweat and old spice didn’t quite mask it. “I understand,” he said gently. “I wake up early to take a run before training. This morning I kept thinking I was glad you were still asleep so I could change without worrying about trying to cover up.”

You laughed. “Man. Gonna have to try and not do the sleepover thing, huh?”

“We’ll figure out what works for us,” Steve said, rubbing your back. “I know this isn’t really the same thing, but when Bucky and I finally admitted that maybe we wanted to be more than friends, everything was awkward. We grew up together and now suddenly we’re kissing and sharing a bed and we’re having to figure out what we like and when we’re both ready for it. We were apologizing to each other for stupid things like walking in when one of us was changing when before we were a couple we just changed in front of each other. But if we keep doing this - which maybe we won’t - but if… we’ll work it out. Just gotta accept that sometimes it’s going to be awkward because it’s not how it usually is.”

“You’re so wise, Steve,” you said, playfully.

“Don’t say it like that, it makes me sound old,” Steve said, pulling back and looking down at you with his hands on your arms.

“You are old, grandpa,” you teased. “So breakfast?”

“Do you want some of Bucky’s pancakes? They are his specialty.”

You nodded. “Well, how can I refuse that?”

The three of you ate together and the awkwardness you had been feeling dissipated. By the time you all headed out to the elevator to start the day it was just back to being the same old friends dynamic you had always shared with them.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal Clint leaning against the back wall. He nodded to the three of you and then startled, jumping up so he was standing to attention.

“Clint,” Steve said getting on the elevator. “Nice to see you on time for a change.”

You hit the number for your floor as everyone turned and faced the doors.

“I’m not, Cap. You’re late.” He said.

“You’re still on daylight savings time, dumbass,” Bucky said.

“Aww, man,” Clint whined, leaning back against the wall again. “I could have slept in.”

There was a tap on your shoulder and you leaned back to see Clint looking at you with his eyebrows raised. ‘Did you…?’ he mouthed, gesturing to Steve and Bucky.

You bit your bottom lip and winked at him.

“Nice,” Clint said.

“What was that?” Steve asked as the elevator stopped on your floor.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about coffee.” Clint joked and held his fist out to you. You bumped it as you got off the elevator. “See you guys later.”

“Good luck with your physio,” Bucky called as the doors closed.

You went and showered and changed into your workout clothes before heading down to physio. It went as well as expected considering how bowlegged you were walking today. When you got back to your apartment you found Natasha sitting on your kitchen bench slicing up a mango with a knife, nearly giving you a heart attack.

“Jesus Christ, Nat!” You cursed. “Just let yourself in!”

“I will, thank you,” Natasha said, flipping one cheek of the fruit inside out and biting a piece of flesh from it. “Clint told me he saw you doing the walk of shame this morning.”

“Stride of Pride, more like it.” You said going to your fridge grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge and opening it.

“So it’s true? You did tell him you’ve been sleeping with Steve and James?” Natasha asked, slipping off the counter.

“Well, technically I winked at him. But essentially, yes.” You said.

“You do realize that everyone knows now? How do you think that’s going to make them look? Or you for that matter?” Natasha snapped.

“Like a couple of studs and one lucky bitch?” You deadpanned.

“Steve Rogers is Captain America! You think it’s just okay for rumors to be spread around like that? How do you think he’s going to take it when he finds out you told Clint?” She said.

“Go ahead, tell him.”

“You think I won’t?” She said, getting out her phone. “You think I’m going to protect you here?”

“Tell him, Nat. He said he doesn’t care if people know.” You said.

She started dialing her phone as she glared at you. “You want to play chicken with me? I’m going to tell him.”

You shrugged and sipped your drink.

“So this is just a big joke to you?” Natasha said, slamming her phone onto the counter. You wanted to laugh. She was trying so hard not to yell. It was like she’d entered some weird mom mode you’d never seen before and she was a moment away from grounding you.

“Natasha! What’s the big deal? We slept together. We’re adults. We decided to have a little fun. Like you’ve never had a threesome before.” You said.

“Oh slept together? Like one time? And those two other times you did it were just coincidence and this isn’t becoming a habit?” Natasha snarked.

“Jesus! Natasha!” You yelped. “It was actually only twice if you must know. Though I guess it depends how you count it, cause last night, it was so many times… I’m still hurting.”

She narrowed her eyes at you, letting you know that it didn’t matter how many times you made a joke of this, she was dead serious.

You sighed and took a long drink from your bottle, the room falling into an icy silence. “Bucky and Steve wanted to try some stuff out. I liked the sound of it. We’ve just been messing around. It’s fine. We’re adults. We can fuck each other every which way we want. We’re allowed.”

“You forget I know those men. You know how many people I tried to set Steve Rogers up with? He doesn’t just sleep around. And James! The shit James has been through!” She said, folding her arms over her chest.

“Oh. My. God! Natasha Alianova Romanova! Assassin and graduate of the Widow Program! This is the shovel talk! You, of all people, are giving me the shovel talk?!” You teased. “See, I would have expected Sam might do it if anyone was going to. But you? I can’t believe it. We’re being careful. We’re communicating what we need. We’re just having some fun. No one is accidentally falling in love and getting hurt.”

Natasha scowled and pulled herself up to her full height, puffing out her chest. “You know as well as I do that if Steve Rogers is sleeping with you, he’s already caught feelings.”

“Nat, just tell me to not hurt your friends or you’ll kill me and get it over with.” You huffed.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips breathing heavily through her nose. All at once she completely relaxed and shook her head. “Well don’t or I will.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you said. “They’re my friends too and we’re being careful. They just had some things they wanted to explore and they trust me to do it with. We’re being very communicative and I promise, Steve said he didn’t care if people found out. That we weren’t breaking any rules and none of us was a dirty little secret. Okay?”

“Fine.” She huffed.

“You want lunch?” You asked going back to your fridge.

“Thanks. That’d be good.” She said.

“You owe me a mango, by the way. Those things are expensive.” You said as you began pulling things out of the fridge.

“Consider it payment for the fucking heart attack I had when Clint came running up to me at training with his ‘guess what’. I think I aged 80 years.”

You chuckled and started making lunch deciding not to mention the heart attack she gave you by lurking in her kitchen canceled that out. You might have pressed your luck with Nat already today.


	7. Landing the Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled: ** @star-spangled-bingo - "It just slipped out.“

It was a little over a week before either Steve or Bucky brought up sex again. You had started to think that that was that. Which would have been fine, of course. The whole thing had gone on far longer than the usual trying out a threesome thing would normally have gone on for. Not that it wasn’t fun either. Bucky and Steve were good and as you still had no actual romantic prospects, filling your dry spell with your extremely hot friends was perfect.

You had spent a little time just hanging out with them, both alone and in the group, just to make sure the wires in your own head didn’t get crossed regarding who they were to you. Pining over two men you couldn’t have was not how you wanted this to end.

It was the day you’d rejoined the group for regular training that they brought it back up with you. Everyone had finished and headed out and you’d sat down against the wall downing the last of your water as you massaged your aching thighs.

Steve approached you and crouched down in front of you. “You okay? Didn’t push yourself too hard?” He asked.

“Maybe a little. I’m okay though. Just a little sore.” You said.

He began to massage your thighs and you closed your eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his large hands working out the tension in your legs. You let out a soft moan. It was completely unintentional, but the way he was kneading your aching flesh felt so very good and it just slipped out.

Steve chuckled softly. “I gotta say… I love those sounds you make.”

He spoke just over a whisper. His voice a soft, gravelly rumble. It reverberated right through you and made you shiver slightly. “Well, what can I say, Steve? You’re really good at getting me to make them.”

He smiled a little and looked back over his shoulder before turning his attention back to you. “Do you want to come by tonight? See if I can’t draw some more out of you?”

“Steve…” You said, seriously. As much as you liked the offer, there was something about the fact this was at work and 10 minutes ago he had been in full Cap mode and Bucky wasn’t here. It felt wrong. Like he was crossing a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

He took his hands away immediately and his whole stance changed. “I’m sorry. Sorry. I thought… I thought…”

“No,” you said putting your hand on his. “You thought right. But this is work and … does Bucky even know you’re asking?”

“Oh,” Steve said, relaxing a little. “Yeah. He’s over there.”

You looked where he was pointing and say Bucky lurking in the shadows. He raised his hand and smiled at you.

“Sorry I made you uncomfortable,” Steve said, genuinely. “You know… I would never intentionally link what we’ve been doing with work. You’re one of our closest friends. There are no conditions on that or work.”

“Yeah. I do know. But… in the future, maybe ask me… completely separate. Is that okay?” You said.

He nodded. “Of course. Here, let me help you up.”

He offered you his hands and pulled you to your feet. “I’ll be around at about 7.30.” You said as you headed to the elevator.

Steve smiled and gave a short nod. “Looking forward to it.”

* * *

When you went up to meet Steve and Bucky you had showered and dressed in a light dress with simple but pretty matching underwear. There was a different feeling to everything this time. The three of you ate sitting on the couch, and it was a lot more casual. You’d experienced both the slightly formal dinner party and the more relaxed hang with them before without the sex. No one was one thing all the time after all. But the way it had relaxed spoke to you. It was like previously they were overthinking everything. Whereas now, they’d relaxed into the idea.

There was a lot more touching. Steve and Bucky cuddled together. They touched your leg, both just casual pats, but more intimate teasing too. They played with your hands and played footsie with you. When the meal was done, the touching became more. They kissed each other and beckoned you in to join them.

You climbed over their laps and Steve curled his arm around you, letting you relax your weight against him. He cradled your jaw as Bucky ran his hands up your legs. “We’ve been thinking,” Steve whispered, as his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear. “You really gave us something amazing. Something I never thought I’d get to do. I was okay with that of course. I’ve never been the most sexual person, but Bucky really brought that out in me. And then you… you were so patient with us. If there’s anything you want to try…?”

You hummed and took a ragged breath and the cool steel of Bucky’s metal fingers crept up to the apex of your thigh. “I wanted it too.” You said. “I talked you into it.”

Bucky chuckled and skimmed his fingers over your panties. “That you did.”

“Still… we want to make sure you get everything you want too.” Steve said.

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” you gasped as Bucky’s fingers slipped under the elastic of your panties and between your folds. “I’ve just been enjoying the ride.”

“I bet you have, you dirty girl,” Bucky teased as his fingers slid over your clit. You moaned and lifted your hips.

“We had something, if you’re out of ideas,” Steve said. “It might be asking a lot though.”

You leaned into Steve and kissed his neck as you slipped you hand down between the two of you and began to massage his dick. “What is it?”

“Well,” he growled softly. “Do you think you could take us both at the same time?”

Your breath caught and Bucky’s finger pushed inside of you and curled, stroking over your inner walls. “I don’t know… we can try though.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’,” Bucky cooed, adding a second finger to join the first. “We’ll take it so slow you’ll be beggin’ for it.”

He pulled his hand away and Steve stood, lifting you bridal style and carrying you to their room. He placed you on the bed and as you kicked your shoes off, he pulled your panties down.

Bucky crawled up the bed next to you and the two of you began to kiss. It was one but graphic. Your tongues circled together and dipped into the other’s mouth. He cradled you with one arm while his free hand teased and massages your breasts.

Steve kissed his way up the insides of your thighs and when he reached your cunt he placed a large, sloppy kiss over it, his tongue swirling around, and tasting all of you.

It wasn’t long until he went from large and unfocused lapping all over, to sucking and nipping at your clit as he worked a single finger inside you. You moaned into Bucky’s mouth and clenched around Steve’s finger. One finger became two and Bucky sat up breaking the kiss and grabbing the lube from the bedside table. As he squeezed it onto his fingers, Steve’s moved inside of you. In the brief time you’d had a sexual relationship with Steve, he’d learned to play your body like an instrument. He knew all the places to touch, and when and how hard. His fingers pressed into your g-spot and he corkscrewed his wrist. You bucked up hard and cried out as a jolt of pure pleasure shot right up your spine.

Steve sat up and watched you, as his fingers stroked over that sweet spot inside you against and again. Your whole body shuddered and your legs trembled as an orgasm built inside you and pressed down, threatening to break.

One of Bucky’s fingers joined Steve’s two, adding to the stretch and creating a burn in your entrance. He moved easily thanks to the way the lube mixed with your own fluids. You dripped for them. It ran down Steve’s wrist in rivulets as you tipped closer and closer to your climax.

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna come.” You babbled, your hands opening and closing in the sheets.

“Mmm?” Steve hummed. “Does this help?”

He twisted his wrist. The way his fingers rubbed against Bucky’s stretched you wider, and his knuckles ground on your g-spot. You bucked up wildly and your muscles clenched as a current tore through you and you came, gushing on their hands.

Your orgasm hadn’t even ended when Bucky added another finger. Your cunt stretched and burned as it clenched and spasmed. There was pain, but it blended with the pleasure, creating something new and good.

They kept pumping them in and out and curling them inside you and you came again, arching off the bed. “Fuck!” You cried as you fisted the sheets in your hands.

Steve pulled his hand free and grabbed the lube, squeezing it onto Bucky’s hand, adding to the mix. Bucky pulled his hand out and folded his fingers on themselves before pushing four of his back into you. It felt like even more than the two of them together. Your cunt stretched around his knuckles making you moan and pant as your body adjusted to him. Steve leaned down and kissed your neck slowly, sucking on your skin hard enough to mark you. He began to rub your clit, his fingers flying back and forth over the swollen bundle of nerves.

You came again. It tore through you and made you scream and shudder around Bucky’s fingers. As you came back down, Bucky pulled his fingers free and Steve brought his lips to your ear. “What do you think, sweetheart? I don’t think we’d be bigger than that.”

“Mm…” you hummed. You were already feeling fuzzy, but you wanted nothing more than both their dicks inside you, stretching you and pounding into you as they chased their own release. “Yeah, I want to do it.”

They both stood and Bucky took Steve’s hand and pulled him into a deep kiss. As they kissed they shed themselves of their clothes, exposing their muscular forms and their hard, throbbing cocks. You took the time to remove the rest of your clothes too. 

Bucky moved onto the bed beside you and the two of you began to kiss again. Steve grabbed a condom and tore it open, watching the two of you, as Bucky grabbed your thigh and pulled it over his hip. Steve rolled the condom down onto Bucky’s cock and then grabbed the lube. He slicked Bucky’s cock, coating it liberally as he pumped his fist up and down Bucky’s shaft and teased the head of his cock up and down your aching cunt.

Bucky rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him, so you were straddling your waist. You rolled your hips, rocking back on forth on his cock as the two of you kissed hungrily. Steve guided Bucky inside of you, slowly letting his cock fill and stretch you. You both moaned and you pulled back breaking the kiss. “You ready for us, darlin’?” He growled as he rolled his hips up into you.

“Mm… I want it so bad.” You groaned.

Steve grabbed a condom and sheathed himself, he positioned himself behind you as he slicked his cock and pressed the head of his cock up against your entrance. He slowly sunk into you, letting your cunt adjust to the size of both of them. You moaned and buried your face in Bucky’s neck. Steve ran his hands down your back as Bucky held you close. “That’s a girl. Feels so fucking good, baby. You like us both inside you?” He whispered against your ear.

You moaned again and rolled your hips, wanted more from them, wanting everything. Steve started to thrust as Bucky rutted up under you. Everything felt good, but soft focus, like you were slightly high.

As Steve kept thrusting you felt your orgasm building, it swirled through your and pressed down in your core. You squeezed your cunt around their cocks, making them groan loudly and their hands tighten on your back.

Steve pulled back and slipped from you, his cock slapped your ass as he thrust forward again and you squeaked in surprise.

“What the hell, Steve?” Bucky groaned.

“Yeah, Steve. I didn’t give you ass clearance.” You said and Bucky burst out laughing, which made you start laughing too.

“It just slipped out,” Steve said, as he lined himself up and slid back in again.

You and Bucky completely broke down into laughter and Steve spanked your ass playful and then pinched Bucky’s hip. “Focus. I know you were both close then.”

“Oooh. Steve’s bossy.” You said.

“You didn’t already know that?” Bucky said.

You started laughing again, but Steve began to thrust. He went hard and fast and leaned forward wrapping his arm around you, slipping it between you and Bucky and rubbing your clit fast. “Fuck!” You gasped as your body clenched and shuddered in response. Lightning ran through your veins, making your skin prickle and sweat bead on your skin. “Oh god. Fuck… there. Right there. Gonna…”

“Right there with you.” Bucky groaned as he tried to match Steve’s pace.

Your body seized up and you cried out as you came, clenching around their cocks. Bucky had not been kidding. As your orgasm crashed through you, he jerked up and spilled inside you.

“Oh god.’ Steve groaned. “Feel good. Can feel you, Buck.”

“Yeah, Stevie. Love it.” Bucky groaned. “Come with me.”

Steve jerked forward, slamming into your full and aching cunt and came.

“Holy shit.” Bucky groaned as you both rolled off him and lay panting beside him. Steve leaned over and kissed him lovingly, humming gently.

“You can say that again.” You sighed.

Steve broke the kiss with Bucky and looked at you smiling a soft, contented smile. He reached over and ran his fingers over your stomach. “You okay? Wasn’t too much?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Steve. You have a very satisfied customer.”

Steve chuckled and relaxed into the bed. You considered getting up and dressing. You didn’t want to repeat the last lot of awkwardness, but first, you’d just enjoy the high. And if they wanted a second round… well, that might not be too bad either.


	8. Playing with the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - laughing: can’t take kink/toy position serious

Steve and Bucky’s question about what you wanted to try specifically sat with you for a few days. You weren’t sure what to bring up. There were things you wanted to try that you thought would be a huge no for them, considering Bucky’s past. Things you liked reading about but didn’t actually want to do. Then there were things you thought maybe you should wait until you were in an actual relationship to try so you could do it with someone you were in love with.

When you narrowed down the list the thing you decided on was kind of tame really. They’d have to be pretty unreasonable to turn you down.

“Sorry, can you run that by us again, darlin’?” Bucky said, looking at you quizzically, his burger held halfway to his face.

“It’s called ‘cock-warming’.” You said, making Bucky snort and Steve just blink at you startled.

“And we just… put it in and not move?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. It’s … it’s supposed to be intimate.” You said. “I don’t know. I guess it’s stupid. Sorry. We don’t have to.”

“No. No, we can do it.” Steve said, quickly, putting his hand on yours.

“It just sounds …” Bucky started.

“…stupid. It sounds stupid. Sorry.” You finished.

Steve moved from his chair so he was kneeled down beside you. “Hey, now. We said you could to us for this kind of thing. You’ve given us so much. If this is what you want. We’ll do it.”

You let out a breath and pressed your forehead against Steve’s. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Steve said. “Anything for you.”

“It just sounds kinda boring,” Bucky said.

“Buck,” Steve scolded.

Bucky held up his hands. “I’m just saying.”

“I don’t know. It sounds nice to me.” Steve said. “Like connecting with someone.” He sounded sincere, which put your mind at ease. You just hoped that you weren’t wasting your first request.

The three of you finished eating and moved to the couch. You sat between them and Bucky leaned in and began to unbutton your shirt as Steve curled his arm around you and kissed your neck. “So who exactly gets to be the lucky guy?” Bucky asked as your shirt fell open. He looked you over and trailed his fingers over your breasts and down your stomach. When he reached your pants he began to unfasten them.

“I don’t mind. We don’t have to only do that either.” You said.

“Of course not,” Bucky said with a faint growl in his voice. His hand slipped into your shorts and ran his fingers up and down your panties. “Need to be nice and wet to take us, don’t you?”

You made a small, choked sound, and he slipped his fingers into your panties as Steve tilted your head back and captured your lips. As you kissed Steve hungrily, Bucky’s fingers ran from your clit down to your entrance, he’d dip the very tip of his finger into your cunt, drawing out your moisture and smearing it around your folds and over your clit. A soft moan bubbled up from within you and was muffled by Steve’s lips.

Steve’s hands cradled your breasts, pushing them together and massaging them. He pulled the cups of your bra down and Bucky leaned in and began to suck on one of your nipples.

A hot ache spread up from cunt and out from your breasts. One of Steve’s hands slid down your side and met with Bucky’s. Steve’s fingers circled quickly over your clit as Bucky pushed two of his inside you and began to fuck you with them. You moaned and arched your back, breaking the kiss with Steve. They didn’t break their pace as you cried out and rocked your hips between them, but Bucky leaned over your shoulder and began to kiss Steve deeply. Your panties soaked through as a hot current traveled under your skin, making you feel like an exposed wire. Just when you were right there, sitting on the precipice of orgasm, both men took their hands away.

You let out a frustrated huff and shook yourself a little. “Alright, darlin’,” Bucky said, starting to strip off his clothes. “Let’s try this.”

“How come, you’re doing it? You said it sounds stupid.” You asked as you started removing yours too.

“No,” Bucky corrected you. “Not stupid, boring. But I’m the hypersensitive one. If it works, then maybe I’ll try it with Steve later. Might be nice for us.”

Steve smiled softly and leaned over and nuzzled at Bucky’s cheek, making Bucky grin and ruffle the other man’s hair.

The two of you stripped and Bucky sat back, stroking himself to complete hardness. Steve handed him a condom, and Bucky tore open the packet and rolled it on, before patting his lap as he grinned up at you.

You straddled his lap and lowered yourself down, letting him guide his cock into you. When you were seated firmly in place you sat back and looked into Bucky’s eyes.

“So this is it? Just… sit here.” Bucky said.

“Uh-huh.” You hummed.

“Right. Like… we don’t do anything?” Bucky asked, his fingers flexing on your hips.

“We can kiss. But nothing in the downstairs region.” You confirmed.

Bucky stifled a laugh and leaned his forehead against yours. “We asked you to take us both, and this is what you want in return? You are not as wild as I thought you were.”

“This is one thing I haven’t tried. I wanted to. That’s all.” You said. “Now shush.”

He cradled your jaw and brought his lips to yours. You kissed slowly and deeply, his beard creating a scratch to your lips and tickled under your nose. Steve moved in closer and you pulled back from Bucky and began to kiss Steve. It felt like that first time, where there had been no sex, just kissing and dry humping. Only now the dry humping had been taken out too and you just sat together, making out while Bucky was buried deep inside you.

The kiss was an organic thing. It moves from one couple to the next seamlessly. The fact Bucky was inside you at all started to be something you weren’t even aware of.

Bucky made small grunt sound as you were kissing him and pulled back. “Shit,” he said, grabbing your hips. “Steve, help, I’m starting to lose wood.”

You burst out laughing and adjusted in his lap. “Gee, that’s flattering.” You said.

“Nothing to do with you, darlin’,” he said. “But there’s only so long a guy can go with nothing happening before his dick forgets there’s a party going on.”

You completely lost it while Steve smothered his own laughter. The blond leaned in and started kissing Bucky hungrily as he reached between his legs and began to massage his balls. His wrist rubbed against your ass as he did.

You rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder and just watched the two men kiss. They way they kissed each other, always seemed different to how they kissed you. Even at it’s most graphic and passionate, there was a deep connection there. These two men knew everything about each other and connected like two puzzle pieces.

Your legs began to feel a little strained so you shifted in Bucky’s lap again and got the sudden reminder that he was still inside you as his cock pulled against your entrance. “Ow… fuck! My dick!” Bucky cursed, grabbing your hips and pulling you back.

“Shit! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I forgot you were in there.” You babbled, jumping off his lap completely.

Bucky cupped his crotch and his head fell back on the couch. “You fucking forgot!? What the hell?”

You dropped to your knees and crawled over to him. “I guess I just adjusted to you.” You said apologetically, nuzzling at the insides of his thighs. “I’m so sorry. Let me kiss it better?”

He took his hands away, rolling the condom back off and tossing it in the little wastebasket you had put nearby just for such a reason. “Yeah, you fucking better.” He grumbled. “Trying to castrate me.” You started laughing as you moved between his leg and nuzzled at his crotch. Bucky looked down at you and wrinkled his nose. “Forgot I was in there. Un-fucking-believable.”

“I’m sorry, Bucky,” you said licking up his shaft. “Please forgive me.”

He grumbled again but tangled his hand in your hair. You began to suck on the end of his cock as you slowly pumped his shaft. He groaned and let his head fall back. “That’s better. Fucking cock-warming.”

You laughed around his head and dropped your head down, deepthroating him. “Fuck!” He grunted, his hips snapping up a little and pushing his cock deeper down your throat, making you gag. “Stevie wanna go show her what sex is supposed to be like.”

Steve looked down at you and you gave a small nod as you sucked up the length of Bucky’s cock. He moved behind you and as he pulled his cock out and sheathed himself with a condom, he fingered your cunt from behind. Two of his thick fingers pumped in and out of your wet and aching cunt while his thumb.

You rocked against Steve’s hand as you bobbed up and down on Bucky’s cock. Steve pulled his hand away and lined himself up, sinking slowly into you. You moaned around Bucky’s cock, the sound muffled and choked as he gently thrust his hips up into you.

They both began to fuck you. Steve hard and deep pushing you into Bucky more with each snap of his hips. Bucky more gently, enjoying the fact you were leading more. Each of you began to get louder. Soft grunts became loud moans. The three of you moved as one, thrusting and clenching with each other.

Steve wrapped his arm around your waist and began to rub your clit. You gasped and tried to focus on Bucky as Steve brought you apart. Bucky’s hands began to open and close in your hair and with a sudden grunt, his hips jerked forward and he released in ropes down your throat.

As you drank it down, Steve seemed to take it as a signal to fuck you even harder. He pounded into you from behind, his fingers flying over your clit. You move so you were kneeling, you back pressed against Steve as he continued to fuck you. He used his free hand to massage your breast and with a sudden clenching of your core, you came. “Fuck. Me!” You cried as your orgasm crashed over you.

Steve groaned and pressed his forehead against your shoulder and with three more thrusts, he came with you, your cunt still fluttering as his cock began to pulse inside you. He slipped from you and you and Steve both moved to the couch, flopping down, and panting.

Bucky patted your leg. “Got there in the end,” he said. “Next time ask for something good will you.”

You pulled a face at him. “I’ll kill you, Bucky.”

“You can try,” he teased. “Just don’t try and break off my dick again, would ya?”

You pounced on him, and he pulled you down on top of him as the three of you broke down into loud laughter.


	9. Caging the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - "It’s really important to me that Cap never finds out about this.“

After the failure of your first real request to try something specific with them you’d spent the day with random thoughts popping in your head of things you might like to try. They were all really one-on-one things though. The thought popped in your head that maybe some voyeurism might be good. Watching them. Having one of them watch the two of you. Or maybe if one of them was fucking you, while the other was fucking them. It was distracting, to say the least.

You went back to your apartment that night a little worked up, but at the same time feeling that you need to make sure the three of you didn’t fall into the habit of just falling into bed with each other every night. They needed time together and you needed time alone to remember they weren’t yours.

There was a knock on your door as you were preparing your dinner and you looked around puzzled.

“It’s Sergeant Barnes,” FRIDAY announced, sensing your confusion.

“Can you let him in?” You asked, going back to what you were doing.

There was a buzz and a click at the door and Bucky let himself inside. “Smells good in here. He said as he made his way into the kitchen.”

“Thanks. It’s nothing special. I’m not quite the cook you are.” You replied. “What’s up?”

Bucky came over to you and looked into your pan, where you were tossing a stirfry. “I just… I wanted to talk to you about something?”

You looked up at him and furrowed your brow. He sounded off. Worried and slightly unsure about something and the only thing you could think was the thing you had been trying to avoid had happened. Someone had caught feelings and someone was getting jealous. You tensed up a little and left out a breath, preparing yourself for a talk you didn’t want to have.

“Sure. Do we need alcohol for this?” You asked, turning off the heat on your wok, and tipping the contents into your bowl.

Bucky shook his head. “I shouldn’t think so,” he said. “But can we sit?”

You nodded and grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge and headed to the table with your dinner and Bucky on your tail. You both took a seat and you unfastened the cap on your bottle of iced tea. “It’s bad, isn’t it? Someone’s about to get really hurt?”

Bucky chuckled and patted the back of your hand. “No. Geez, darlin’. You’re worse than I am.” He teased. “I just… wanted to see if I couldn’t brainstorm something with you. And, it’s really important to me that Cap never finds out about this.”

You relaxed a little and gave him a small nod to continue as you took a drink. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath. “Okay. So,” he started. “One of the really great things that has happened since you started to sleep with us from time to time is Steve has really opened up about things he’s into. It’s like… he had this one fantasy about sleeping with a woman and me being there with him for that, and he got it, and it went so well for him because it was you. And you’re just…” He smiled and shook his head, looking a little wistful. “You. And now he’s bringing up other things he’s thought about or read about and wanted to try. They aren’t crazy. Honestly, I think he did his most way-out fantasy with the three of us together. But he’s talking about them.”

“That’s great, Bucky,” you said, reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze. “I’m really glad you’re clicking.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong,” Bucky said, nodding a little. “We were fine. It’s been a long-ass road to get where we are. But for him, this is like a revelation. Back when we were kids, before the war, women didn’t really look at him. He wouldn’t even let them, most of the time. I’d bring him on double dates and he’d push them away if they even looked like they might be half-interested in him. He couldn’t admit to me about wanting to be with me. And he had no interest in anyone else either. Until he met Peggy. And then, it was just talking about dancing all the time. And fondue, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Just code words. Which … we were army, ya know? It wasn’t like everyone around him wasn’t saying the dirtiest shit you ever heard. Not Steve though. So to have him now say, Bucky, I wanna fuck you up against the window. Or asking to bring a mirror into the room. Or Jesus, he dragged me into a public bathroom the other day. It was here in the tower, but in a way that’s even more risky, because everyone knows him here. I’m loving seeing him open up and explore that side of him. That he’s doing it because I’m his person -” he put his hand over his heart and smiled. “I love him so much.”

“… and now you want to stop bringing me in?” You asked.

“No, that’s not…”

“It’s okay if you want it to stop, Bucky. It was never meant to be a permanent arrangement.” You assured him.

“No, please. Just listen.” He said. You nodded and he gave your hand a squeeze. “Steve’s brought up wanting to be tied up. Maybe… you know, spanked. Or just… you know?”

“Oh,” you said a little shocked. You could see where the conversation was going. But the idea of Steve wanting to sub was not something you had predicted at all. But one of the things you hadn’t brought up as wanting to do was any kind of BDSM simply because of Bucky’s past.

“Yeah, I was a little surprised too,” Bucky said. You could tell by the tone in his voice that he was trying to play it off as something light and unimportant, but there was pain running under it. A hurt that came out of the idea he wasn’t enough and that he’d never be enough. You recognized it immediately. “But I - I just can’t do it. I think about it, even just something simple like tying him up and I start seeing people I’ve hurt.”

“Hey,” you said, putting your hand on his arm. “Steve won’t care if you can’t do that. He’ll understand. I’m sure he’s just bringing up things that turn him on. We don’t all get to do the things that turn us on to think about. We don’t even always want to do them.”

“No. I know,” Bucky frowned. “I want to give this to him. I want to give him everything he wants. But I don’t know how I can. I thought about asking if you might be willing to do it without me. Well, actually my first thought was paying an expert, but then I thought there was no way Steve would go for that. I mean… don’t get me wrong he’s not judgemental about shit like that…”

You listened to Bucky talk in an almost stunned silence. You couldn’t remember ever hearing him string so many words together in a row. When he was relaxed he definitely spoke more, but even then it was only a few sentences at a time. Now here he was using honest to god paragraphs while he told you how he had considered getting a sex worker for his boyfriend who just so happened to be Captain freaking America.

“… I just don’t think it’s for him. So then I thought, asking you to do it. And I couldn’t think how I would ask. But then even if I did, the thought of you and him alone? It freaks me out.”

“Woah, Buck,” you interrupted. “That was a lot. I honestly think this might be one of those, ‘it stays a fantasy’ thing.”

“But… I want to be enough for him,” he said, looking at you. His eyes pleaded with you to help him. To fix him. To make him enough for the man who loved him unconditionally and always had.

You got up out of your chair and moved over to him wrapping your arms around him and carding your fingers through his hair. His arms circled your waist and he nuzzled into your stomach. “Shh… Bucky. That man loves you. He loves you so fucking much. You’re enough exactly how you are.”

Bucky didn’t say anything he just took a few slow deep breaths - in, holding it, and then out again - as you held him. “You don’t have to do anything. I’m not asking you to do this for me. But if you have any ideas about how I can do this, so I can give him everything he wants?”

“Alright. This might be feeding the problem rather than fixing it,” you said. “Because Bucky, you are enough for him. Trust me. So… talk to your therapist about that.”

“Okay,” Bucky said, quietly. “What’s your idea?”

“I’ll think about how to do more, but for now, why don’t you try the nicer side of that world? Ask him to do things and then praise him when he does. And… I don’t know, pull his hair if you can do that.”

He nodded and looked up at you. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Alright. And I’ll think about how I can help. I mean, if you want me to.” You added.

Bucky gave you a squeeze before letting you go. “Thank you. Thanks for listening to me too. Especially when I was a jerk about the thing you wanted to do.”

You shrugged. “It’s more a one-on-one thing, I think.”

“Is there anything we can do for you that might be a two on one thing?” He asked, a hint of tease to his voice.

“Sure,” you said, looking down at him. “You can fuck Steve, while he’s fucking me.”

Bucky got up, his expression resembling a hungry wolf. “You got it, darlin’. Just name the day.”

“I’ll keep you notified.” You said. “Now you better get back to your hot boyfriend. I bet he’s wondering where you are.”

“You’re right.” He said and kissed his cheek. “Thanks again. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya,” you said, walking him to the door.

When he left you sat back down with your stirfry and started to consider ways you might be able to actually help with this.


	10. Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - A thoughtful gift

You showed up to Steve and Bucky’s apartment with a bag full of Thai food and a small gift shoved in your pocket. You’d been thinking about Bucky’s predicament and you’d come up with an idea. You weren’t totally sure it would work but you figured it was worth a try. Your main concern was how long it might take for it to work.

This thing the three of you had - it was fun. There was no denying that. It was had also been going on for a while. That would be fine if Bucky and Steve were the casual sex, sleep with your friends’ type, but Natasha was right. They weren’t.

You’d all been very careful about where the lines were. Work was work. When you were at work, Steve was your boss and you did what you were told and he never made any unreasonable requests of you. You’d made sure you were nurturing the friendship. Especially being sure to hang out with other people too.

Still, that line between friends and more than friends was getting very blurry. You had started to wonder how many more times you could do this before you all lost sight of it. As it was you had nearly turned down a date simply because you didn’t want to be dating and sleeping with Bucky and Steve, and Bucky and Steve were currently a sure thing. Or maybe they were just safe. There was definitely a large safety component. They were your friends. You liked being with them. You knew they would do their best to never hurt you. Plus they were pretty close to being a sure thing.

“So I had an idea to help with the whole bondage thing,” you said as you dipped an egg roll in sweet and sour sauce.

Bucky looked up at you expectantly while Steve choked on a mouthful of mu shoo. “The what?” He said.

“You know,” Bucky said, sheepishly. “You told me how that’s something that turned you on to think of. But I said…”

“Bucky I - I…” Steve stammered, cutting Bucky off. “We don’t need to do this. I was just talking and … you’re enough. I wouldn’t want to do anything that hurt you.”

As Steve spoke a deep blush spread through his skin, until his cheeks and down the back of his neck were flushed a dark pink.

“Steve, I want you to get everything you want,” Bucky argued.

“You are everything I want,” Steve frowned.

Bucky leaned in and kissed him deeply, cupping the blond’s jaw with his metal hand.

“Gag,” you teased. “I shouldn’t have to witness that.”

They pulled back laughing softly. “Gonna have to suck it up.” Bucky teased, reaching over and poking you. “So what’s your idea?”

You pulled the ribbons out of your pockets and put them on the table. “It might be stupid. But I thought if we tried first building up to it. You know how I told you to do the praise stuff. I can do that too. Be a little bossy. Maybe a little rough. Whatever Steve’s into. But just the bare edges of it and increase it a little each time. But also, while we’re trying that if we wrapped these ribbons around his arms. In fact, if you do that every time you’re together, maybe you’d start seeing them as sexy. So when I use them to actually tie him up, you’d like seeing them. And even if it is slightly uncomfortable for you, it’s still only ribbon, you know Steve can break out of it if he wanted to.”

“Easily,” Steve agreed.

Bucky nodded and looked at Steve. “You want to try that?”

Steve smiled softly and reached over, giving Bucky’s hand a squeeze. “I hope you’re aware of how much I love you,” Steve said.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Don’t know why, but I know you do.” He said. “I love you too.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him, softly and deeply. His hand ran up Bucky’s arm and gripped the back of his neck gently.

“Guys! I’m trying to eat.” You teased.

Bucky pulled back from Steve and started tickling you as he peppered kisses on your cheek. “It’s your fault.”

“Stop it!” You squealed and tried to push him away.

He pulled you into a tight hug. “I knew asking you was a good idea.”

“You excited?” You asked playfully.

“Mm, I’ll show you how much if you like?” He purred.

You shoved him away laughing. “Eat your moo shu.” You said and grabbed a dumpling. “Expect tracker and sex therapist. Who would have thought?”

“You going to start charging us?” Steve asked.

You pretended to think about it for a moment. “Mmm… Don’t think you could afford me.”

“I dunno,” Bucky teased. “I have some spare change in my pocket.”

“Bucky!” You yelped and whacked him as he laughed loudly.

The three of you finished eating and tidied up before heading into the bedroom. Steve took off his shirt and sat on the bed. You moved to him and began to wind the red ribbon from his wrists and up his forearms to his elbows.

“Did Bucky tell you what I wanted to do today?” You asked, a slight growl to your voice.

Steve looked up at you and shook his head.

“You’re going to be a really good boy, and fuck me while Bucky fucks you.” You said. “Aren’t you?”

He swallowed as he looked up at you. “Yes, ma’am.”

You finished tying of the ribbon and ran your hands up his arms, following the rises and falls of his thick muscles, and then down his broad muscular chest. “Such a good boy. Isn’t he, Buck?”

“He sure is.” Bucky agreed, caressing Steve’s jaw and flicking his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you,” Steve said. His voice came out slightly choked and a little needy. Though there was a slight hesitation like he wasn’t sure how he felt about things either.

“Steve,” you said gently. “If you ever feel uncomfortable, just say so. This is for you.”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be good.”

You smiled and stood back. “Strip.”

While Steve hastily took off his clothes you and Bucky removed each other’s. He pulled you close and kissed you deeply as he unhooked your bra and slid it down your arms. When Steve was completely naked, he sat down and watched the two of you take your time with each other. When you were both naked, you looked over at Steve.

He was rock hard, but sitting patiently on the edge of the bed. “Looks like Steve likes to watch.” You said.

“You want to watch us, Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Please,” Steve groaned.

Bucky turned you and pushed you back on the sofa chair. He kneeled in front of you and pushed your legs apart. The heat from his flesh hand stood in contrast to the cool of the metal one. He lapped wide up your cunt, sending a faint shiver up your spine. You kept your eyes locked on Steve’s. The usual pale blue was blown out with lust and his tongue flicked out and ran over his plump lips.

Bucky focused his tongue on your clit, swirling it in tight circles, pressing hard and then backing off so it was barely a feather touch. You groaned and started to rut your hips against his face. Bucky started to suck on your pussy like a hungry man. His tongue swirled around and he pulled your clit into his mouth. Your legs trembled and your toes curled as an electric charge seemed to pass through you to your extremities. He held your legs open and braced his forearm against your thigh. His fingers pushed inside of you and he started to fuck you hard and fast with them as he sucked on your clit.

You cried out, still keeping your eyes locked onto Steve. Steve’s hands tightened on the side of the bed. His knuckles turned white and the fabric gave under his grip as he punctured holes in the mattress. Your cunt began to spasm around Bucky’s fingers and your muscles clenched as you got closer to your release.

Bucky doubled down, sucking hard at your clit as his fingers hit your g-spot over and over. With a sudden cry, you broke eye contact with Steve, throwing your head back and coming on Bucky’s face. 

Bucky groaned and ran his tongue up your cunt one last time before pulling his fingers away and getting up. He offered you his hand and you took it and let him help you to your feet.

“Did you break our mattress, Steve?” Bucky asked as the two of you approached him.

“Sorry,” he said, releasing his grip. “Sorry, Buck.”

Bucky tensed a little and you took his hand and squeezed it as you caressed Steve’s jaw. “You can make it up to him now. Can’t you?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. I want to make you feel good.”

You went over to the bedside table and got a condom and the lube as Bucky straddled Steve’s lap and the two of them began to kiss. Steve kept his hands at his sides, but Bucky’s ran up Steve’s back and into the blond’s hair. When you returned to them, Bucky pulled back slowly, tugging on Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth. He climbed off Steve’s lap and you switched places with him.

“You’re so hard, Steve,” you purred as you stroked his cock. “You ready for us?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “I want it.”

You pushed him back on the mattress and rolled the condom on. You rocked against his cock, grinding down against it. He groaned and moved his hands on your hips, flexing his fingers on your skin.

“I don’t think so, Steve.” You said, guiding his hands up over his head.

There was a stretch at your entrance as you lowered yourself down on his cock, but you didn’t allow yourself time to adjust before you began to move.

Up and down, up and down, you bounced on his cock. Steve strained against you, flexing his muscles in his arms so the ribbon dug into his flesh. Yet, despite the fact he could easily pull away from you, he kept his hands up and allowed you to hold him there. Bucky moved behind you pushing you down against Steve’s firm chest. He lifted Steve’s legs up so they pushed up on either side of you and squeezed the lube on Steve’s ass.

With a hard snap of his hips, Bucky thrust into Steve pushing up against you.

“Fuck!” Steve gasped, bucking up into you.

“Language in front of the lady, Steve.” Bucky teased.

Steve groaned and thrust up into you. “She’s no lady.”

You chuckled and moved with them. Your hands slid down Steve’s arms and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You could feel how much this was affecting Steve. His muscles all clenched and spasmed under you and his legs trembled at your sides. His reactions heightened your own. You moved between them as Bucky fucked Steve behind you, his body slapping against yours.

“Fuck. Oh god, I’m close,” you moaned.

“Right there with you,” Steve grunted through gritted teeth.

Bucky picked up his pace, thrusting hard into you. You slid your hand between you and Steve, fingering your clit. Your body shuddered and jerked between them as your orgasm crashed over you. As your walls clenched, milking Steve, his hips snapped up as he released.

“Fuck…” he groaned and buried his face in your neck.

Behind you, Bucky kept thrusting into Steve. There was smooth metal and rough skin against you as his hands slid down your spine. Steve groaned and shuddered under you. “Oh god, Buck,” he mewled.

“Just … a… little… more…” Bucky panted and thrust hard and deep into Steve’s ass as he came.

The three of you just stayed like that for a moment. Connected and spent. Bucky pulled out first and flopped down onto the bed beside you both as you slithered off from on top of Steve.

Steve rolled over and grinned. “That was good. What about you? You okay?” He babbled excitedly, running high on the endorphin rush.

Bucky smiled softly and took Steve’s hand. “Yeah. I liked it too.”

You smiled to yourself between them, feeling pretty damn smug about it.


	11. Classical Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - Science Experiment

Steve took a deep breath, his bare chest rising and falling slowly as he looked up at you. You carefully bound his wrists to the bedhead above his head using a long red ribbon. It stood out against his pale skin, and each time he flexed his arms, the ribbon bit into his skin. Bucky sat on the other side of the room. His back was rigid and his jaw twitched as he clenched it. The tension radiated off him but he watched on closely.

It had taken a while to get to this point. So much so that outside the bedroom the Avengers had started to change. Tony had moved out with Pepper. Four new people had moved in. Peter Parker had been one of them. He’d lasted exactly two weeks before leaving again. With the increase in threats around the world that were not easily handled by the New York team, there was talk about opening a west coast branch. Personally, you’d decided to go on a few dates. Avoiding them based on the fact you were messing around with your friends was something you decided was more harmful than good. You hadn’t clicked with anyone yet, and you hoped that wasn’t because you were being too closed off. Still, putting yourself out there was important so that Bucky and Steve firmly stayed in the friend column of your brain.

As far as how things had been going with Bucky and Steve went, you’d been sleeping together quite a lot. Not all the time, but Bucky really wanted help to get to the point that you were right now, with Steve bound on the bed below you, looking up at you with needy, lust blown eyes. Steve had been wearing the ribbon during sex every single time. So much so it had started to create an almost pavlovian response in Bucky. If he saw the ribbon he’d light up and turn into that flirtatious little shit that was reserved solely for Steve and lent out to you on occasion. It wasn’t just when you were there either. They’d been wrapping the ribbon around Steve’s arms alone too. It was now just called the sex ribbon.

Together, the three of you had been solely focussed on getting to now. You’d been using a lot of praise and been very demanding. You’d added light spanking. Not over your knee but you’d give Steve’s ass a sharp smack when he wasn’t listening. You would hold his hands over his head while you rode him. Or you’d make him watch without touching himself while you fucked Bucky. Each step had been fine for Bucky and they’d said they’d incorporated a lot of it into their own sex lives. Not always, even though this was something Steve wanted to explore, he really was just into making love with the man he was in love with. That was the cake and the frosting. This was just some sprinkles to make it a little more interesting.

You finished tying off the ribbon and looked over at Bucky. “You want to come over and check?” You asked as you ran your hands down Steve’s arms.

He flexed his fingers and the plates shifted on his arm.

“We can stop,” you said. Bucky shook his head but he didn’t move. You ran your fingers along Steve’s clean-shaven jaw and over his plump lips. He opened his mouth and you pushed your thumb into his mouth and he sucked on it.

“Such a dirty boy,” you purred, looking down into Steve’s eyes. He moaned softly and his hips bucked up under you. You spanked his thigh. “No, Steve. None of that. Now, show Bucky that you can get out.”

Steve snapped his wrists to the side and the ribbon snapped easily. You looked back at Bucky. “Okay?” You said. “He’s holding his hands up because he likes it, don’t you, Steven?”

“Mm… yes, ma’am.” He groaned as you started to bind him in place again.

“You can come over at any time, Bucky,” you reassured him. “And if you need to stop, just say so.”

“I’m okay,” Bucky said, flexing his hands.

You turned your attention back to Steve. You picked a piece of ice from the bowl on the bedside table. You had laid out everything you thought you might use tonight with them. An array of condoms, lotions, ice, plugs, and a low heat burning candle. You’d included a few things that you thought might border too much for Bucky like a crop and nipple clamps, but you thought if he could handle the rest fine, you could maybe push his limits a little.

You ran the ice over his lips and down his throat as you ground down on his cock. He groaned and flexed under you, his muscles straining, but he kept his hands high above his head. You moved the ice down leaving a trail of droplets on his skin. Steve ran hot and the cube melted quickly, yet the super-soldier shivered slightly as you ran it along his sternum. You grabbed another piece of ice and swirled it over his nipples. They hardened immediately and he groaned, his mouth falling open as his eyes closed.

“You like that, Steven?” You purred, grinding harder on his cock. He was hard and each grind of your hips made his cock rub at your cunt through your lace panties.

“Mmm, yes.” He hummed. Bucky stood and seemed to crane his head to see what was happening.

You picked up the candle and held it high above him, tipping it so red wax dripped down onto his chest. He hissed as it hit, his skin turning pink around the wax. The hiss turned into a groan and his toes curled as he resisted the urge to buck up under you.

“Steve?” Bucky asked softly.

“‘M good, Buck,” he groaned. You poured more wax on him and he gripped the headboard, moaning loudly.

“It’s not that hot,” you assured Bucky. “You want to feel?”

He came over to you and you drizzled wax onto the back of his hand from a slightly higher level than you had been doing it to Steve. “Oh.” He said and looked back at Steve.

He picked up a piece of ice and ran it over the wax. You drizzled more on him, adding heat to the cold. Steve groaned loudly and his arms trembled as he forced himself to keep them still.

“So good, Steve. So well behaved.” You praised as his skin became stripped in red.

You put the candle down and picked up the lube and one of the plugs as you climbed off Steve. It was large and metal. You knew he could take it though. Bucky leaned down and kissed him deeply as you slicked the toy and teased it over Steve’s asshole. Steve spread his legs wide and lifted his hips. You slowly eased the toy in and Steve moaned into Bucky’s lips.

You grabbed the crop and ran it up the inside of his thighs and tapped it gently on the underside of his balls. His cock jumped and the moan got louder. It was clear how much he was getting out of this. Handing over control. Trying to please. That line that rand between pleasure and pain being touched upon without being stepped over.

Running the crop up his side as you crawled back up so you were straddling him. You took his cock in your hand and grabbed a condom, tearing it open with your teeth as you jerked his cock slowly. You rolled it on and moved your panties to the side before you slowly guided him inside you. Bucky pulled back and looked down at Steve, watching him closely as you rode his cock slowly. He ran his hands down Steve’s arms, tracing his fingers over the ribbon. He continued down, over his biceps and down his sides. He moved them to his chest and pinched his nipples. Steve moaned and balled his hands into fists.

You started moving faster, bouncing on his dick. Bucky moved behind you and wrapped his arm around your waist and started to rub your clit. Heat built inside you, burning through your veins and swirling in your core. You flicked the crop, snapping it against Steve’s side, making him buck up into you.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You hummed. “Keep going. Fuck me, Steve.”

He started snapping his hips up into you and you moved with him, riding him hard. Sweat beaded on your skin, and your moans began to drown out Steve’s. Bucky pinched your clit and you seized up hard, coming on Steve’s cock.

You slowed your pace as you rode out your orgasm. Bucky’s fingers slowed too and he ran his hands up your sides. “Can I?” He asked.

“Please,” Steve mewled, jerking in his bonds. “Please fuck me, Bucky.”

You climbed off Steve and gestured to him. “Be my guest.”

You moved to the sofa chair while Bucky slicked his cock and slipped the plug from Steve’s ass. He took the condom off Steve’s cock and tossed it away before he pushed the blond’s legs back, lined himself up and pushed deep into Steve’s ass.

You watched as Bucky thrust into Steve. You’d never been the spectator yet, and seeing them together, you could see the thing they had with each other that they didn’t with you. They loved you, it was true. But they were in love with each other. It was deep and familiar and built over so many years you wondered if you’d ever feel that kind of love from anyone. Bucky looked down into Steve’s eyes with a burning intensity and Steve gazed back at him with such a deep look of love, completely surrendering to Bucky and relaxing back into the bed.

Bucky ran his hands over Steve. Caressing him, and brushing the solidified wax from his skin. Their moans and grunts got louder and more frequent until Steve snapped the ribbon and wrapped his arms around Bucky and held onto him until his whole body shuddered and he came all over his stomach.

Bucky was not far behind and with a loud groan and a jerk of his hips, he came inside Steve. They whispered something to each other and kissed deeply as you got up and came over to them.

Steve put his hand on your hip and pulled you a little closer before breaking the kiss with Bucky. “How was that?” You asked gently as Bucky slipped from inside Steve and sat back on his knees.

“Good. Fuck. I really… I’ve never let go like that before.” Steve said, his voice was soft and floaty sounding.

“Good. And you Buck?” You asked.

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure, to begin with. I really hate seeing him tied up. But he was enjoying it so much and I knew it wasn’t really holding him there. He was.” Bucky said.

“Alright. So… I’m gonna go draw you both a bath so you can relax with each other and clean up. I’ll get you a drink and change your sheets and get rid of this wax. How does that sound?” You said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Steve said.

You leaned down and kissed his cheek. “It’s all part of the service.”

Bucky laughed and pulled you into a hug. “You’re good value for money,” he teased.

“Mmm, you know it. Five-star service, one-star price,” you agreed and kissed his cheek. “When I’ve cleaned up and you’ve had some time to relax we should talk it out. It’s important to do that.”

“Okay,” Steve hummed. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

You nodded and headed into the bathroom. Seeing them together was something you really needed. It reminded you what this was for you, which was fine. They were your closest friends and that was enough. It might be time for this arrangement to end. Maybe not quite yet, but soon. You’d all gotten a lot out of it. It was time to move onto other things.


	12. If You Love Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - Free Space

The little arrangement you had with Bucky and Steve slowed a little. It didn’t end - not completely - but it felt like you’d explored what you could with each other and there wasn’t really much point asking them to keep doing it anymore. Not that you didn’t like it. But they had their relationship and it didn’t include you. Not like that. It was nice to know they were there for you when you needed it in all things, and you liked being there for them too. It was time to call this what it was though. A fling. Nothing more.

Work was mostly filling your time at the moment anyway. With all the new changes you were moving quickly up the ranks which meant more missions out and way more paperwork. It was usually after a mission that you’d end up in bed with the super soldiers. They were safe and gentle and there was nothing like an endorphin rush to help you relax and sleep.

Steve called you into his office one day after morning training. That had become more frequent too, as he handed you off missions with your own teams. Prior to all the changes, you’d always been an underling who was just assembled by your Avenger team leader.

“You wanted to see me, Cap?” You asked poking your head into Steve’s office;

He was sitting at his desk going through a file and he looked up at you, his face serious and set. “Take a seat.”

You sat down and looked at him, trying to read anything on his features. He didn’t usually go full Cap on you. There was always a little bit of Steve’s playfulness there. You only got full Cap when you were in trouble or he was worried about you doing something dangerous. 

You weren’t in any imminent danger, so you started to wrack your brain for what you’d done to earn a lecture from Cap.

“You know about the West Coast Avengers Initiative?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course. Everyone knows about it,” you said, not sure what this had to do with you.

“I’ve appointed Clint as the head of the team,” Steve explained.

“Clint? Really?” You asked.

“I have faith he can handle it,” Steve said, seriously. “He’s put together the team he wants, but they’re all very young and haven’t got a lot of field experience. I told him it was approved pending him selecting a more experienced second in command. He’s chosen you.”

Your mouth dropped open and you blinked at him. “He what?”

“Obviously it means relocating to Los Angeles. The relocation costs would be covered. You would, of course, have a pay rise to match your higher rank and much more responsibility. You’d need to train with Hill for a few weeks before you leave,” Steve explained.

You weren’t sure what to say and you just stared at Steve in shock. “Clint asked for me? Not Nat?”

“He did. I couldn’t say why, I’m afraid,” Steve answered.

“What do you think?” You asked.

“I think it’s a really good opportunity and that you would fit the role perfectly,” Steve said.

“Right,” you said.

“You can think about it if you need to,” Steve said. “I know it’s a big decision.”

“But you think I should do it?” You asked. All you could think was he was trying to get rid of you. That this wasn’t Clint’s idea at all. That the sex thing had crossed some line and now he didn’t want it but being around you was too awkward and he was packing you off as a way to deal with it.

Steve softened a little and ran his hand through the back of his hair. “I think that I can’t make this decision for you because I might be a little biased.”

“Steve,” you said, quietly “I need to talk to my friends about this.”

He leaned over the desk and put his hand on yours. “Do you want to have dinner with us?”

You nodded.

Steve stroked the back of your hand with his thumb. “Come by whenever you want,” he said. “And try and remember, this job - it’s not a bad thing. You deserve it.”

You nodded a little, looking down at his hand. “I think that’s part of the problem.”

* * *

You didn’t go straight to Bucky and Steve’s apartment immediately after work, but it was close. You went and showered first because you were acutely aware that Steve always worked late so going any earlier would have just left you standing at the door like a lost puppy.

When Steve answered the door he pulled you into a hug without a word and it took all your self-control not to burst into tears.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Steve said, gently as he supported your weight.

“Why do you look so miserable?” Bucky teased as you came in. He was already pouring you a glass of wine and you took it as soon as you reached him. “You got offered an amazing promotion today.”

“Yeah and it means following Clint to LA of all places with a bunch of kids,” you complained. “And my life is here, and my friends, and my family, and…”

“Us?” Steve finished.

You lowered your eyes and nodded.

“Come on, let’s go take a seat,” Steve said.

The three of you moved to the couch and you drained half your glass of wine in one go. They flanked you on both sides and for the first time ever, you felt really small. And stupid if you were honest with yourself. You had told yourself, again and again, you couldn’t catch feelings for them, and you were so confident that you’d avoided it, and yet here you were worrying about not seeing either of them every day.

“You know we do love you, right?” Steve said.

“I know. I know. I’m a huge idiot,” you whined, rubbing your temples with the balls of your hand.

“No, you aren’t,” Bucky said, gently.

“I thought I had this. I was going on dates. I could see what you two have; it’s special and it’s not mine. I was fine with that. I’m fine when we go weeks without doing anything. But the thought of letting it go forever. To not just have you be there every day and the possibility that tonight we might do something together -” you put your hand on your heart and took a deep breath. “It hurts. And I feel frozen because I can’t just not live my life but now I can’t let it go either.”

“Oh, darlin’,” Bucky soothed, putting his arm around you. “That’s just normal shit. Clint’s annoying as hell, but I think of him leaving and it makes me a little sad.”

It made you laugh a little. Not much but a little and Bucky put his arm around you and gave you a small squeeze.

“What we have… it’s special,” Steve said, rubbing your thigh. “It’s more than just friendship now. I won’t say it’s deeper than friendship, but it is different. But it’s not romantic love. Bucky and I have that. And it feels different.”

“So you’re saying I should take it?” You asked.

Steve shook his head. “That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying… You need to decide what’s best for you.”

“If it were up to us, we’d never change what we had. It’s really exciting getting to have threesomes like this,” Bucky said. “And thinking up new things to try out.”

“But that’s selfish,” Steve added seriously. “We can’t just expect you to put your life on hold indefinitely for interesting sex.”

“Besides, Nat would kill us. She made it very clear we weren’t allowed to hurt you,” Bucky said and dragged his finger over his throat. “Or else.”

You looked up at him and smiled. It was nice to know you weren’t the only one that got the shovel talk from Natasha. “She did?”

“She sure did. We weren’t to lead you on and make you think this was something other than just some fun unless we were sure that was something we wanted,” Steve said. “Weirdly that wasn’t even something we’d considered as possible until she said it. Polyamory was a thing when we were young, but I’d never heard of it.”

“Did you really consider that? Us three… You know?” You asked.

“We talked about it,” Bucky said.

“Mostly how we felt about you. And if we thought we could live like that,” Steve explained. “We agreed that if either of us felt that our feelings ever developed into romantic love for you we’d be open to it at least talk to each other about it.”

“But they never did?” You said. It was half-question/half-statement. You already knew the answer.

“No. They never did. Our feelings for you grew because we became closer, but … Maybe we’re just monogamous people? I don’t know,” Steve answered, rubbing your back.

“Did we…” Bucky let out a breath and his eyes met yours. “Did we lead you on?”

You shook your head. “No. I love you both too. And I don’t know, maybe if you’d come to me and said you wanted us to try polyamory I would have because of that. The biggest part of being in love is that kind of closeness. But I think I would have partially just agreed because you both feel safe to me. I know you aren’t bad people. I know you wouldn’t deliberately hurt me. But if I’d allowed myself to actually fall in love with you, I also think that the way you look at each other and not at me, that would have hurt eventually,” you sunk back into the couch and looked at the ceiling. “I thought you must have suggested me to Clint or something. You know, to get rid of me because you didn’t know any other way to end this thing.”

“Oh, you dumbass,” Bucky teased.

“We haven’t slept together for weeks,” Steve chuckled. “If we wanted it to end, we just wouldn’t have brought it up again. And if you did, we’d have had a gentle talk about ‘all good things’.”

You groaned and rubbed your eyes. “I don’t know what to do. I should take it, shouldn’t I? I’d be crazy not to take it.”

“What would you tell one of the others to do? Say the offer was made to Williams?” Steve said.

“I’d tell him he’d be stupid not to take it,” you said, quickly.

Steve rubbed your thigh. “Then I think you might have your answer.”

You sat up and huffed. “I’ve gotta take it. If I stay here there’s always gonna be all the actual Avengers ahead of me for a position Hill will never give up.”

Steve nodded. “And I know you can do it.”

You frowned and looked at them. “I’m gonna miss you two so much.”

Bucky cuddled you close to him and Steve took your hands and kissed the backs of your knuckles. “We’ll miss you too,” Steve said. “But it’s not like we won’t see each other ever again. Plus, in your new role, I’ll be on the phone with you all the time. You’ll be sick of me.”

“Besides,” Bucky teased. “We’ll definitely have to give you a special seeing off. And that won’t be for weeks.”

You hummed and leaned back caressing his jaw. “That would give me just enough time to prep,” you said.

Steve looked at you with his head tilted. “For what?”

“For one of you to fuck my ass,” you smirked.

Steve choked and Bucky started laughing. “Was that on the list?”

“It is now,” you giggled.

“Well, then,” Bucky said, giving your thigh a smack. “Guess we have some after-dinner plans tonight.”

“That sounds like a plan to me,” Steve agreed.

The three of you got up and went into the kitchen. You really did love Bucky and Steve, and the time had come to let them go.


	13. Return to the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Square filled:** @star-spangled-bingo - "It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom right?”

The two weeks you had between accepting the new job in LA and actually going out there to do it, were intense. It felt that the only free time you had was when you were asleep and that had been lacking really. Hill was a hardass about you learning what you needed to know before you left, and there was a lot to learn. Even with the fact you understood the paperwork and there would be your very own AI named Jocasta there was a mountain of procedures and protocols to learn. Not to mention you were now being let into Hill’s secret underground world of moles and networks. Every workday was two to three hours more than average. Then you’d spend a couple of hours on the internet or phone organizing your things being moved into your new home and office or talking to Clint about leads that would need following when you go there.

Then when you were finally done with all that, you’d go spend time with Bucky and Steve. You’d had sex with them almost every day since talking over whether you should take the job or not. Partially the three of you were making the most of the last time you have available to you. They were your best friends and you wanted to make the last days you had together count. Even outside the sex you were eating and watching movies and playing board games. Steve sketched a picture of the three of you together to take with you while you and Bucky played Mario Kart against each other. There was the sex though, it was stupid to pretend you weren’t going up there to squeeze every last ridiculously fun drop out of the arrangement you had. This was it. Maybe when you visited New York again you might hook up, but more than like you wouldn’t. Who knew what things would be different by then anyway. They might decide to adopt a child. You might have met someone finally. It was best to act like this was the last hurrah.

Not to mention, they’d been patiently preparing you for your request. Each night there had been some anal play. First getting you used to the sensation to make sure that was definitely something you wanted, and then training you with thicker and thicker devices so when you did take one of them you’d be ready. It was something they each had experience with given how well endowed they both were and the fact until each other neither had ever been had anal sex before.

You were grateful for it. Up until now, you had led the show. It was nice seeing them being the smug ones. Well, Steve more than Bucky. Bucky was cocky whether he earned it or not.

By the time the going away party was being held on the party deck, you were exhausted. You’d attended a few parties hosted by Tony Stark, but this was the best attended you’d seen. Clint was one of the originals and everyone old and new wanted to see him off. There were people there that weren’t officially Avengers who had just worked with Clint or the team from time to time and Tony and Pepper had shown up. The room was noisy and alcohol flowed freely.

You sat at the bar watching Clint absolutely destroy anyone who came near him at darts while you nursed a drink. You didn’t want to get drunk tonight. You wanted to go away tomorrow remembering absolutely everything.

“You keep an eye on my bird for me, won’t you?” Natasha said coming over and stepping behind the bar. She started fixing herself a drink as she kept her eyes on Clint.

“Can I ask why you didn’t take the job yourself?” You asked, turning your attention to Natasha. “I know he must have had you at the top of the list.”

Natasha gave a small shrug and dropped a cherry into her martini glass. “I’m not sure I could take orders from Clint and I would hate to undermine him,” she said. “And I know what Hill’s job entails and it’s not for me. Don’t get me wrong, I’d be amazing at it, but I have enough pokers in a whole slew of fires as it is, I don’t want to juggle that level of responsibility too.”

“Aren’t you going to miss him though?” You asked.

“Yeah, of course, I am. I’ll probably end up visiting all the time anyway. And who knows? Maybe I am more codependent than I’d like to admit and I end up just joining the team,” she said swirling a stick in the shimmering pink liquid. “I did once follow a man to California. It didn’t work out so well. But what about you? You’re leaving your super-soldiers behind.”

You looked over to where Steve was playing a game of pool with Sam. “They aren’t mine,” you said. “But yes, I’ll miss them. I’m gonna miss all of you. But them especially. Steve told me you gave them the shovel talk too.”

Nat took a sip of her drink and nodded. “You all did better than I thought. I was sure by now there would have been some drama or you’d be living together.”

“They’re good people. They weren’t going to hurt me. They’d have stopped it before it got that far,” you explained as you turned back to her. “And they’re not mine. I’ve known that all along. They’re my friends and they were safe but it’s time to join the real world.”

Natasha smiled and raised her glass. “To losing our fuck buddies,” she said playfully.

You laughed and clinked your glass against hers.

When the party started to wrap up Natasha collected up Clint and dragged him off (though far from reluctantly) to do what you assumed was in the ballpark of what your plans were for tonight. You took it as a queue to go seek out Bucky and Steve.

They were cuddled up on a recliner looking out over the city. It was rare seeing them with their guards down so low in public, but then a lot of people had left and most of the people left were friends rather than acquaintances.

Bucky held out his hand to you when you reached them and pulled you down on top of them. “Did you have fun?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah, it’s been good seeing everyone,” you agreed. “Could have done without the ‘moving forward’ speech.”

Bucky started laughing while Steve swatted your thigh. “Too bad, I’m the boss, and I’ll do as many boring speeches as I like,” Steve teased.

“You gotta get one last one before you go anyway or you’ll start missing them,” Bucky added.

You chuckled and curled in against them both. “Yeah, I’m gonna miss them. I bet Clint will give completely different speeches.”

“They’ll include puns and mentions of getting pizza after,” Bucky joked.

Bucky’s hand slid up your thigh and he nosed at your neck.

“You want to head down to bed?” Steve asked you.

“Mm… you make that sound so innocent, Stevie,” Bucky rumbled. “What she wants is to have us fuck her so hard it takes her through until next year. Isn’t that right, darlin’?”

“I wouldn’t not like that,” you said, stifling a laugh.

“Don’t be modest now,” Bucky growled against your ear. “You want to be pinned between us as we both rail into you, don’t you?”

“Mm-hmm…” you hummed, wriggling on top of them.

“Alright, enough flirting,” Steve said, getting up. “We’re all sure things and we know it.”

You and Bucky followed him to the elevator. Bucky pulled you against him as you rode it down, and he kissed your neck from behind as his hands slid up under your shirt and massaged your breasts.

You moaned softly and Steve turned to you and leaned down, kissing you deeply. It was annoyingly brief though, as the elevator stopped on Steve and Bucky’s floor and the doors opened.

As soon as you got into their apartment the three of you started shedding your clothes, leaving them in a trail from the door to the bedroom.

Steve spun you to face him when you were down to just your underwear and he kissed you hungrily Bucky moved up behind you and as Steve unhooked your bra Bucky slid your panties down to the ground. Steve’s hands ran down your back to your ass and he lifted you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled your hips against him. He was still in his boxers and his cock pressed against you through the thin fabric.

Bucky picked up the lube from the bedside table and squeezed it on his fingers. He came up behind you and as you ground your hips against Steve as he massaged the lube on your asshole. You moaned loudly and tried to relax, popping your ass out toward him. Steve held you in place, kissing your neck and sucking at your earlobe as Bucky slowly eased first one finger into your ass and then another. You tensed and rocked against him, rubbing your aching cunt against Steve’s clothed cock as Bucky slowly and gently fucked your ass with his fingers, stretching you in readiness for what was to come.

When Bucky took his hand away you mewled needily and rocked your hips against Steve. Steve responded by lifting you. You shrieked as he raised you up above his head and guided your legs over his shoulders. You grabbed fistfuls of his hair and linked your ankles at the back of his shoulders. “Steve!” You squealed as you tried to steady yourself.

Steve didn’t answer, he just buried his face into your cunt and began to eat you out like a starving man. His tongue swirled around and wide, lapping at your folds and dipping inside of you. You moaned and held on, your legs trembling and your heart hammering in your chest.

Bucky moved up behind you, putting his hand on your back. “Relax,” he soothed. “We’ve got you. You’re not gonna fall.”

You relaxed as best you could and Steve began to focus on your clit. His fingers dug into your thighs as he held you in place. Bucky’s hand stayed on your back and your let yourself lean against him a little, though your hands stayed firmly tangled in Steve’s hair. With each jolt that ran through you, you’d moan and pull on Steve’s hair and he would, in turn, moan into your cunt.

Adrenaline coursed through you, heightening your senses and making everything more intense. Your clit twitched with every flick of Steve’s tongue and your muscles clenched and spasmed. Your orgasm built and when it broke, it crashed down on you making your legs kick out and your hips buck against Steve’s face. “Fuck!” You screamed arching back.

Bucky caught you and helped lower you down, taking you in his arms and moving to the bed with you. You felt high on a mix of adrenaline and endorphins and you were still panting when Steve and Bucky rolled on condoms and got into position on the bed. You straddled Bucky’s waist and with shaky legs, you lowered yourself down on his cock. He watched on as you rolled your hips in a figure of eight while seated firmly on him. Steve moved up behind you and kissed your neck you leaned back against him and captured your lips. He moaned into your lips and rutted against your ass, his hands sliding up your stomach to cup your breasts. When you broke the kiss you lay down over Bucky, pressing your body against his.

Bucky’s arms wrapped around you and held you close. “You sure this is what you want?” He whispered against your ear.

“Yes, please,” you begged. “Give it to me.”

Steve pressed his palm to the middle of your back and squeezed more lube on your ass. The head of his cock pressed against your tight hole and he eased it in.

You keened and curved your back at the burn in your ring muscle as his cock stretched you. Bucky began to thrust his hips up into you, distracting you from the pain that was blossoming and changing it too. Steve was patient, he took his time to let you adjust. When you began to relax he began to thrust.

You were full to breaking and it felt like a wildfire was running through your veins as your two best friends thrust into you, giving you the thing you had asked for and brought you apart doing it. They held you between them and kissed your neck and back and caressed your skin. Your second orgasm of the night hit you hard, you screamed out with it and shuddered between them. Bucky grunted but he kept thrusting, fucking you through it. That high feeling you had deepened. Your head felt floaty and soft while your body crackled and buzzed.

“Oh god,” you mewled. “You feel so good.”

“So do you, darlin’,” Bucky soothed, stroking your hair.

With another cry, you came again, your core clenching and squeezing them tight. Bucky jerked up hard into you and groaned loudly as your orgasm dragged his over too. You could feel the pulse of his cock as he emptied into you.

Steve kept thrusting into your ass, but he wasn’t too far behind, he leaned forward and his thrusts shallowed. “Steve,” you whimpered. “Steve, come on my back.”

Steve groaned and got up on his knees. He pulled out and pulled off the condom, tossing it hastily into the wastebasket by the bed as he jerked himself off. He made a soft grunt sound and released, painting your back in hot ribbons.

You collapsed down on Bucky, breathing heavily and he gently ran his fingers through your hair. “Good?” He whispered.

“So good,” you hummed.

* * *

The following day you had breakfast with Steve and Bucky before going to your apartment to shower and pack up the last of your things. When you went down to meet Clint at the Quin Steve, Bucky, Sam, Natasha, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, and Bruce were all there to see you off. You and Clint hugged them each in turn and when you got to Steve and Bucky they both engulfed you in their arms at the same time. “I’ll be coming to check things out in a month,” Steve said. “But you’ll hear from me before then.”

“Yeah, I know,” you said with your face pressed against his chest.

“Did we ever thank you for … you know… everything? What we did together… I think for most people, that stays as a fantasy. I’m so grateful that we got to explore that with you.” Steve said.

You pulled back and looked up at him. “We did it together, Steve,” you said. “I got just as much out of it as you.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss on your forehead. “Still. Thank you.”

You kissed his cheek and turned and kissed Bucky. “Take care of yourself, darlin’. And call us tonight.”

“Will do,” you agreed. “Talk soon.”

“Come on slowpoke, we have air currents to catch!” Clint called.

“Shit, alright!” You called back.

“Fly safe,” Steve said and hugged you one last time. You waved to everyone as you followed Clint onto the jet.

He got into the cockpit and began the take-off procedure and you took the seat beside him. “I thought we’d be flying with the kids,” you said as you went through the procedure with him.

“They went via America Chavez express. They’ll have completely trashed the place by the time we get there. Unfortunately, the jet needs to come too, so we have to do it the old fashioned way,” Clint explained.

“This is old fashioned?” You teased.

“In comparison to teleporting it is,” Clint laughed. “You ready?”

You looked at him and smirked. “It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?”

“Not to worry,” he said as the jet took off. “There’s a really horrible one back there if you need it.”

“Oh good,” you said, laughing with him.

“Oh and,” Clint said, looking at you through the side of his eye. “If you’re looking for another fuck buddy. My card is now open.”

You snorted and nudged him. “Gee, thanks, Clint,” you said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

He patted your leg. “We’ll be alright. Besides, there’s In and Out. Get a few of them in you and you won’t even remember what you were missing.”

You broke down into laughter and relaxed back in your chair. It was time to look forward and start your new life.


End file.
